Silent but Deadly
by Blue is the New Red
Summary: After discovering that Ash has gone missing, May and Gary head off to Mount Silver in hopes to find him, but the Ash they find is not the Ash they once knew. Advanceshipping AaMayL AshxMay
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Tragic Surprise**

* * *

><p><strong>This fic takes place sometime during the Unova journey (Which I unfortunately have not been following.) I got this idea after I beat Red on Mt. Silver in Soul Silver, (As you can see, I'm a bit behind Pokémon wise)<strong>

**Yep, so this'll be an awesome story hopefully.**

**I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

><p>May found herself on Route 1, heading down to Pallet Town. After a long journey through Johto and Shinnoh, she had finally taken some time off to see her family. And as happy as they were to see her, she was ready to hit the road once again. After staying in Petalburg City for about a week, she packed up again, ready to set off on another new adventure.<p>

_But where would she go next?_

May had gone through Kanto and Hoenn with her friends Ash, Brock, and her little brother Max, and gone through Johto and Sinnoh with her rivals Drew, Harley, and Solidad. May had felt ready to take a break from her rivals, mostly because of Harley. Drew and Solidad were fine to travel with, but Harley made most trips miserable. In fact, May couldn't even express her relief when she heard about the Wallace Cup and traveled to Sinnoh, finally ready to take a break from Harley.

_Imagine how she suffered afterwards._

Harley never forgot the fact that May lost to a rookie like Dawn. May actually was afraid of going back to Johto because she knew she would never hear the end of it. From then on out, before every contest, Harley would get her down in the dumps, reminding her of that embarrassing loss. His big, stupid mouth cost her a few ribbons.

Her travels with her rivals had prevented her from thinking too big of herself though, which probably prevented some embarrassment, but she was definitely more than ready to be rid of Harley, and travel without her rivals for a while.

_A long, long while._

That's when Ash came to mind, she hadn't seen him in a long time. Now that she thought about it, they hadn't even talked for a long time. She grew anxious as she approached the little town Ash had lived in before he began his journey.

_I wonder if he'll remember me_, May thought to herself, _he has so many friends, I wonder how he keeps track of them all_. May suddenly had an urge to walk faster, as if she had to get the town before he forgot, and every minute counted.

_Calm down_, May thought to herself, _You're just visiting an old friend, maybe going with him to a new region. No biggie, no rush..._

_... Unless he's about to leave! _May broke into a sprint, small puffs of dust rose from the dirt road as she dashed down the path. Her brown hair flew wildly in the wind as she gained speed.

_Please be home, please be home, please be home!_ May thought as she ran, _I've come way too far for you not to be home...  
><em>  
>May ran past a sign that read "<em>Welcome to Pallet Town! Home of the world famous Professor Oak!<em>" May ignored the sign and ran around the town, trying to remember how she found Ash's house last time.

_Last time..._

_That was a long time ago_, May thought. She and her brother had just finished their journey through Hoenn, and had returned home, separating from Ash and Brock, the second saddest moment in her life, only time that had been worse than that was after she and her friends had gone through Kanto, when she knew she wouldn't see Ash or Brock for a very long time. After her travels through Hoenn, she and Max returned home. But she quickly left and went back to Pallet Town in hopes to travel with Ash yet again.

_And now history was repeating itself._

Except this time she couldn't find the house. She remembered it being well kept and cheerful. She looked back and forth, from house to house, trying to find the house she faintly remembered.

Suddenly she stopped. She looked at a particular house, remembering the house she had seen long ago., but something was wrong. it wasn't well kept and cheerful anymore. The garden was gone, the grass was extremely long, and the paint on the walls was peeling. May blinked and shook her head looking at the house, but nothing changed.

_Maybe they moved?_ May thought to herself, suddenly dreading she would never be able to find Ash. She slowly approached to house, quietly walking up the stepped to the front door, which didn't look much better than the rest of the house. She put her hand up to the door, preparing to knock, but stopped herself. _What if a total stranger lives here? What if the house had been abandoned and was now inhabited by ghost Pokémon? _She shivered at the thought of the door being answered by a huge Gengar or Dusclops.

"Only one way to find out," May said, knocking on the door. She waited a few seconds. Her heart almost leapt out of her throat when she heard footsteps behind the door. She had half a mind to run when she saw the doorknob jiggle, but managed to hold her ground. The door swung open.

**"I TOLD YOU BRATS I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR STUPID COOKIES!"**

Startled, May fell backwards and down the steps. She hit the ground with a loud thud and let out a groaned in pain.

"Oh my gosh! May? Is that you?"

May lift her head and saw-

"Mrs. Ketchum?" May asked, inspecting the woman. She hasn't the same, cheerful young woman she had met before, she now had a few wrinkles and grey hairs, and she had gained a little weight. She wore a pink fluffy bathrobe, and had dark circles under her eyes.

Mrs. Ketchum bent over giving May a hand, helping the girl up. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry! I thought-" Mrs. Ketchum began.

"No, it's okay, I'm fine, really," May said, brushing herself off.

"Oh, what am I doing leaving you out here in the cold, come in! Come in!" Mrs. Ketchum said, motioning May to come in. May nodded and stepped inside, still wondering what was going on and where Ash was.

"Have a seat! I'll pour you a glass of milk!" Mrs. Ketchum exclaimed from the kitchen, May heard the fridge creak as it was opened. She sat down on the couch, in the same place she had sat when Ash sad asked her if she wanted to join him though Kanto. She looked around the room, and saw the inside hadn't been kept or cleaned at all, just like the outside. The coffee table and couches had thick layers of dust; May silently wrote her name and drew a heart on the coffee table.

"It's so nice to have a visitor, I can't remember the last time I had one," Mrs. Ketchum said, walking in with two cups of milk, setting them down on the coffee table. She looked around the room and took notice of all the dust, and May's name and the heart on the coffee table.

"Sorry I didn't tidy up. Had I known you were coming I would have baked you a cake," Mrs. Ketchum said. May laughed and took a sip of her milk, making an odd face as it touched her tongue.

It was sour…

… _Very sour._

May forced herself to swallow the old, yucky milk she had in her mouth, not wanting to make a scene in front of Mrs. Ketchum.

"So, did you have fun in Johto?" Mrs. Ketchum asked, "That's where I heard you went last."

May nodded and smiled, "It was fun, but I actually also went through the Sinnoh region as well."

"Oh, how nice! Did you catch any new Pokémon?" Mrs. Ketchum asked. May tilted her head, noting that she had yet to bring up Ash.

"Yeah, I got a few new ones," May said, preparing to bring up the question she had formed since she entered the house.

"So... Where's Ash? Is he not here?" May asked. Mrs. Ketchum looked at her for a minute, not moving, her lip began to quiver, and suddenly the woman burst into tears.

"Mrs. Ketchum! What's wrong?" May exclaimed, standing up and hurrying to the balling woman.

"H-have you not h-heard?" Mrs. Ketchum asked.

"Heard what? I don't know what you're talking about," May said, beginning to dread the worst.

"Ash's... Gone!" Mrs. Ketchum blurted, crying even harder. May's heart hunk and water began to form in her eyes.

Suddenly, everything made sense. The un-kept house, the lack of communication with Ash, Mrs. Ketchum's sudden ageing…

"F-for-forever?" she barely asked, "D-dead?" Mrs. Ketchum took several deep breaths, trying her best to regain her composer.

"A while back," She began, "Ash was in Unova, where he was collecting badges, but, something happened and he... He just disappeared... Without a trace... The last time anyone had heard from him was a brief conversation he had with Dawn months ago over the television phones..."

May sniffed and wiped her eyes, so there was still hope. _Just because he disappeared doesn't mean he's dead, _she thought. She too, began to take deep breaths to regain composer.

"I don't know what to do!" Mrs. Ketchum said, "It's been so many months since it happened, I'm beginning to... To lose hope..."

May put a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder, "Don't lose hope, Ash would want you to stay strong," May said quietly.

"I-I know," Mrs. Ketchum said, running her eyes, "I have been trying to, but I'm reaching the end of my sanity..." she reached over and grabbed her milk, taking a sip. Her eyes suddenly bulged and she quickly spit it out.

* * *

><p>May now found herself walking through Pallet Town, thinking and worrying about Ash. Mrs. Ketchum had gone out grocery shopping, mainly to get some good milk. May was lost in her thoughts, a blank, but sad look on her face as she quietly walked down the paved road.<p>

_If Ash isn't dead, then where is he? It's not like him to wordlessly disappear and fail to communicate with others,_ May thought_, what would make him disappear like that?  
><em>  
>May stopped short when she heard a growl. She looked down at her stomach, suddenly realizing how hungry she was. She looked left and right, spotting a small deli. She walked over and stepped inside, hoping to fill her empty stomach. The deli was fairly empty; only one table was occupied by a girl brown hair and a huge white hat with a red bow, and a boy who also had brown hair, which spiked all in every direction and a lab coat. May walked up to the counter where a large man stood, rubbing a plate with a rag. She took her order and sat down at a table, waiting for her food.<p>

_"My Pokémon are super strong!"_

May looked over and saw that the boy and the girl were having a conversation.

"Just don't think too big of yourself, Lyra," the boy said. '_Lyra_' let out a huff.

"Please, I have battled so many different trainers and seen so many Pokémon. My epic team is unstoppable!" Lyra said, before making a face, "except..." but her voice trailed off.

"Except what?" the boy asked, curious about what she was going to say.

"Here is your meal,"

May snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see the man holding a tray with her food. May smiled and took the tray, placing it on the table in front of her, and began to eat.

"I don't want to talk about it, you would just tease me to death, Gary," Lyra said, '_Gary_' let out a laughed.

"I promise I won't tease you about it... This one time..." Gary assured her. Lyra sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Except for this one trainer..." she said quietly, barely above a whisper, May could barely hear what she said.

"Oh?" Gary asked.

"I went up to Mount Silver to train for a while, hoping to make my Pokémon even more unstoppable than before," Lyra said, "I had reached the peak, where I had planned on training, but there was someone already there..."

Gary leaned forward, rather intrigued, May also found herself leaning in their direction, interested in their conversation.

"I didn't get it, there was a strong snow storm blowing about like crazy, and this person stood out there with his Pikachu, and he wasn't wearing anything but a red vest, jeans, and a red cap. He stood like a statue and his back was facing me," Lyra said, "I figured he hadn't heard me, so I planned to just find somewhere else to train, but his Pikachu noticed me."

"And then?" Gary asked.

"I'm getting there! I'm getting there! Anyways, the Pikachu that had been on his shoulder noticed me and got the person's attention." Lyra said, "He wordlessly turned around looked at me, his eyes seemed empty and emotionless, he slowly grabbed a Pokéball and released out a huge Snorlax."

"_Yeah? What happened next?"_

Lyra and Gary turned and looked at May, who quickly covered her mouth with her hand; she hadn't meant to ask that question aloud, she hadn't wanted them to know she had been listening to them.

"Have you been listening?" Lyra asked, May sighed and nodded. Lyra and Gary exchanged glances before Lyra motioned for her to join them. Although surprised, May picked up her tray of food and placed it on their table, scooting a chair over to continue listening.

"Sorry," May said.

"It's no biggie," Lyra said, "It's an intriguing story." She was right about that.

"Now where was I?" Lyra said, Thinking for a moment, "Oh yeah, anyways, he pulled out his Snorlax, I figured that he must have wanted to battle, so I pulled out a Pokémon and battled him."

"And you lost?" Gary asked.

"No, worse," Lyra said, "It wasn't over when he defeated my first Pokémon, I had originally thought that it was a one on one battle, but he stood there, waiting for me to call out my next Pokémon."

Lyra sighed and took a bite of her food, enjoying the fact that she had been keeping Gary and May in suspense.

"What's your name?" Lyra asked, May pointed to herself, making sure Lyra had been referring to her.

"My name is May," May said, Lyra nodded and shook her hand.

"I'm Lyra, and this is Gary, he's the grandson of the great Professor Oak!" Lyra said, May nodded to Gary, acknowledging his existence. Gary looked a bit annoyed as Lyra kept them in suspense.

"So anyways, that trainer defeated all of my team," Lyra said, "With just that Snorlax."

**"What?" **Gary exclaimed, eyes wide.

"It's crazy right?" Lyra said, "This trainer wasn't like anything I had ever seen, the weird part was, he didn't ever speak, not one word, even when we battled!" Lyra said, "I couldn't even defend myself against moves because I didn't know what Snorlax would do next. If was like the trainer had taught the Snorlax to battle by itself without any commands or help."

"That's creepy," Gary said.

"I've seen it one time before," May said, Gary and Lyra looked at her.

"You have?" Lyra asked, May nodded in response.

"Where?" Gary asked.

May thought back to when she had been traveling through Kanto with Ash, Brock, and Max. Ash was going through challenging the Battle Frontier. He needed two more Frontier Symbols, and challenged the brain of the Battle Tower, Anabel.

"I met a Frontier Brain named Anabel," May explained, "She developed an ability to communicate with her Pokémon without speaking aloud."

"Wow, I wonder if this trainer on top of Mount Silver trained with someone like Anabel," Gary said, Lyra shrugged.

"I don't know, but some day, I want to have a rematch that trainer and show him whose boss!" Lyra said, throwing her fist in air.

* * *

><p>May said goodbye to her new friends and started heading back to Ash's house. As she walked by she recognized the familiar Professor Oak's Laboratory.<p>

A visit wouldn't hurt, May thought to herself. She trudged up the tall hill to the building sitting at the top, giving the door a good knock. After a few minutes, the doorknob jiggled and Tracy opened the door.

"Hey, I remember you; you're Max's big sister, May, aren't you?" Tracy asked her, May smiled and nodded.

"Yep, it's good to see you again, Tracy," May said, Tracy stepped out of the way and let May in.

"Is the Professor here today?" May asked. Tracy shook his head.

"No, he's out doing field work," Tracy replied, the two children walk out into the fields where the Pokémon play.

"Hey, I heard you have a Blaziken," Tracy said, May turned and looked at him.

"Yeah, I do," she said, "Would you like to see her?" Tracy's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Yeah!" he said, pulling out a pencil and paper, "Do you mind if I draw her?" he asked, May shook her head and let Blaziken out. May and Tracy sat down in the cool grass as Tracy began to draw.

"So what brings you here?" Tracy asked, not looking away from his work.

May scratched her head and flopped down on her back, taking a deep breath, "I was coming over to visit Ash, but..." her voice trailed off. Tracy looked up and sadly glanced at May.

"Yeah," he said quietly, "He's gone..."

May sat up quickly, and grabbed Tracy by his shirt, "No! He's not gone! He can't be!" she yelled in his face. Suddenly realizing what she did, May let go of Tracy and stood up, taking a few steps back.

"I-I'm sorry," she said, bowing her head and gazing at the ground, "I don't know what came over me..."

May began to sniff, wiping her eyes, "I-it's just that, the idea of him being gone is... Is..."

"It's okay," Tracy said, continuing to draw Blaziken, "You just had to let out your emotions somehow." May nodded and smiled sadly, sitting back down by Tracy.

"You know," Tracy said, "Just between you and me, I'm almost one hundred percent sure Ash is still out there..." May looked up at Tracy, giving him a hopeful look.

"Why do you say that?" May asked, Tracy gestured towards the field.

"See the Pokémon around? How many Pokémon do you see that were Ash's?" Tracy asked. May looked around, she remembered many of the Pokémon Ash had owned, but she couldn't see any of them, not even any of his Tauros.

"None," May said, looking at Tracy.

"Exactly, shortly after we lost all contact with Ash, all his Pokémon seem to magically disappear as well," Tracy said, "I also made a few calls and found out that his Squirtle, Charizard, and Gliscor were also missing..."

May turned away, mind reeling. _Where could he be?  
><em>  
><em>Wait a minute,<em> May thought, _Lyra had said the boy had a Pikachu on his shoulder, and that he used a Snorlax. Maybe it's a coincidence, but it sounds like Ash._

"Tracy, can I use your phone?" May asked.

"Sure, go right ahead it's in the kitchen," Tracy said. May stood up and hurried into the laboratory, looking for the kitchen. She found the video phone, and after flipping through a phone book nearby, she found the phone number she had been looking for. She punched the number into the video phone and the screen lit up, making a faint humming sound.

_Answer, answer, answer! _May thought impatiently.

"Hello?"

May looked at the screen, instantly recognizing the person on the screen.

"Anabel!" May exclaimed.

"May? Is that you?" Anabel asked, she head seemingly growing bigger as she got closer to the camera.

"Yeah, it's me," May said, "Look, I have a question."

Anabel nodded, as if already knowing what the question was, "Okay, shoot..."

May took a deep breath, and began to explain to Anabel that Ash had disappeared, and what she had heard that day. "So my question is, have you seen Ash since he disappeared?" May finally asked, dreading Anabel's answer. Anabel sighed in relief, thankful that they had reached the main point.

"Yes," she replied, "Yes I have." May's eyes widened and she breathed a deep sigh of relief.

_Thank Arceus_, she thought, thankful that one of her best friends was not, in fact, dead.

"He stayed with me for about a month and a half, training to have a deeper bond with each of his Pokémon, and learning to communicate with then through telepathy, but one day, he and his Pokémon left," Anabel explained.

"So do you know where he is now?" May asked.

Anabel shook her head, "No."

"What? He didn't say where he was going?" May asked.

Anabel sadly shook her head, "He didn't even say goodbye, one morning I woke up, he and his Pokémon where gone, left without a trace..." May blinked a few times, wondering why he would have done that.

"Well, I'm going to get to the bottom of this," May said. Anabel smiled and nodded.

"Well, I wish you good luck," Anabel said.

The two girls said goodbye and May turned off the TV phone _He's up on Mount Silver_, she concluded, _He disappeared, and ran off to Mount Silver._

She stood up and hurried outside, anxious to tell Tracy. But she stopped, suddenly realizing she didn't want to get too far ahead of herself.

_Maybe... I shouldn't tell anyone yet,_ May thought to herself, not sure what to do yet, she was surprised nobody had figured this out yet. She leaned up against the wall and took a deep breath. _Mrs. Ketchum deserves to know_, she thought, _I can't leave her here all miserable_. But as May continued to think she realized the consequences.

_But what if the trainer up there isn't Ash? I would get her hope up just to crush them, she would be heartbroken all over again,_ May thought, running her hand under her bandana and through her brown hair. _This is so frustrating_, she thought. She looked around, noticing some pictures hanging on the wall. She stepped up closer and looked at them; many consisted of a young boy with brown hair playing with a younger Ash. May smiled and touched the Ash on one of the pictures. He seemed so happy and cheerful.

_"Enjoying the view?"_

May almost jumped out of her skin and spun around. She saw the young man named Gary, whom had been talking to Lyra at the deli. "I-is that you in those pictures?" May stuttered, still shaken by the boy's sudden appearance.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, but that was a long time ago," Gary said, stepping over and examining the pictures, "And this is an old friend of mine." he tapped on Ash on another one of the pictures.

May sighed and sadly smiled, "Yeah, I used to know him," she said, beginning to recall the many memories she had shared with Ash. Gary raised a brow and flopped down on one of the sofas in the room.

"Oh really?" he asked, "How did you know him?" May looked at the pictures one last time before sitting down on the sofa opposite of Gary.

"We traveled through the entire Hoenn region together," May sighed, "He taught me everything I know about Pokémon."

"Oh," Gary said, "So I take it you heard about his death."

May rose to her feet quickly, "He's **not **dead!" she exclaimed. There she went again, bursting into rage at the idea that Ash was dead. May sighed and bowed her head and gazed at the floor.

"S-sorry," May said, "I have been having trouble controlling my emotions..." She sat down on the couch again, ashamed of shouting.

"Eh, it's no biggie," Gary said, "In fact, from what Lyra told me, I don't think Ash is actually gone, he's up on Mount Silver... But..."

May leaned forward in her seat, "But?" she asked, wanting him to continue.

"I haven't figured out how he battles without talking to his Pokémon," Gary admitted. His head snapped up and he looked at May, "Say, you said you met another trainer who could do that. Was that while you were traveling with Ash?"

May nodded, "Yep, I was about to tell you, I just called the trainer and she said Ash had stayed with her for a while, right before his disappearance, training to talk to his Pokémon through telepathy."

Gary tilted his head nodded, "Well then I'm almost one hundred percent sure he is the trainer on Mount Silver."

May twiddled her fingers, "I want to go up to Mount Silver and see for myself," She said, looking at Gary, "Want to come with me?"

Gary smirked and rubbed his hands together, "I was already planning on it," he said, "I'm getting tired of always seeing Mrs. Ketchum so upset." May nodded.

"But will you go with me?" She asked, Gary looked out the window, thinking about it.

"Well," he said, "Seeing you're a friend of Ash's, I'll say yes, but I'm leaving tomorrow, so you need to be ready."

May nodded and stuck out her hand for a handshake, "Deal." she said, Gary smirked, grabbed her hand, and shook it.

* * *

><p>May decided to stay with Mrs. Ketchum, at Ash's house, Mrs. Ketchum let May sleep in Ash's bedroom, which looked like it hadn't been touched in ages.<p>

May couldn't sleep though; she stood up and looked around, becoming interested in what she could find in Ash's room. The first thing that caught May's attention was Ash's set of achievements; she saw a small golden trophy, which he had earned for winning the Orange League. She saw his sets of badges from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. He had all his Frontier Symbols in a separate case, as well as his badges from the Orange League. She noted how his badges from Unova were not present.

She looked around some more rummaging through a bookshelf, finding different books about Pokémon and battling. She noticed a photo album as well. She pulled it out and sat down on the floor and began to look through it. The first several pages consisted of his travels through Kanto and Johto with Brock, Misty, and Tracy. She let out a quiet, gentle laugh when she saw a few pictures that looked like Misty was literally about to kill Ash.

Feeling like saving his Hoenn journey for last, May flipped to the back of the book, finding various pictures of Ash with Brock and Dawn. She even found a few of the pictures that were taken while she was visiting for the Wallace Cup.

Flipping back to the Hoenn section, May looked through pictures of herself, Ash, Brock, and Max, recalling many of the moments the pictures had been taken. She laughed again when she saw Ash's energetic face when he won his first badge, and again when Torchic had accidentally burnt him to a crisp during a rather unfair Pokémon battle.

_May still felt bad about that moment._

She smiled softly when she came across pictures of Manaphy, a Pokémon whom she missed dearly. With a sigh, she closed the book consisting of so many memories and put it back on the shelf. Getting back up, she walked over to Ash's closet and opened it up. Inside she found Ash's clothing from each of his journeys, even recognizing his Kanto outfit from the photo album.

She closed the closet and strolled over to his dresser which had a few different things on it. But what caught her attention was the wooden Teddiursa that she had given Ash during his Sinnoh journey. She picked it up and brushed it with the back of her hand, it was unscratched, seemingly handling with great care. She smiled at the wooden doll and yawned, suddenly becoming tired. Realizing she had a long day getting to Johto and Mount Silver ahead of her, she decided she needed rest and laid back down in Ash's old bed, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>May looked out the window to see vast landscapes zipping by. She and Gary had hopped on a train that morning and were planning to hopefully reach Mt. Silver by the end of the day.<p>

But at the moment, May couldn't take her eyes off the window. Watching the beautiful fields pass her by. Gary was preoccupied reading a magazine about Pokémon science. The two said little, and just minded their own business. As the sun began the set, May could see the large mountain her bed friend supposedly was on rising above the landscape. She gasped at its largeness, imagining it would be a challenge to climb. The train chugged on into a forest, concealing the mountain behind the trees. May took a deep breath and tore her eyes from the window, looking a Gary.

"So what are we going to do once we find Ash?" May asked him. Gary looked up from his magazine, looking out the window for a brief second before looking back at May.

"I'm just going to snap him to his senses," Gary said, "Then we'll drag him back to Pallet Town." May raised a brow and tilted her head.

"Do you think it will be that easy?" May asked, Gary chuckled and smirked, crossing his arms.

"Ash can be stubborn, but if you hit him in the right spot, he'll listen to you," Gary assured her, "Say, did you know Gengars can play with your shadow? It's capable of playing with the light around the area to warp shadows into strange silhouettes. It says it in here." he tapped on his magazine a few times.

"No, I didn't know that," May said.

Gary shook his head and smiled, "What a fascinating Pokémon," he muttered, turning back to his magazine.

May sat silently on the train, not wanting to disturb Gary anymore. She laid down in the booth she had been sitting in a dozed off.

* * *

><p>May felt someone shake her. She muttered a few mindless words and snuggled into the seat she was laying on.<p>

"May, wake up," Gary said, shaking her again, "Unless you don't want to go to Mount Silver."

"Maybe tomorrow..." May said in her sleep.

Gary chuckled, "It's now or never kiddo," he began shaking her again, a little rougher this time. May's eyes fluttered open. Slowly, she sat up, stretched and yawned.

"Are we there yet?" May asked, Gary sweat-dropped.

"Yeah, we're here," He said, "Now hurry up before the train leaves with us." May quickly got up and grabbed her things. The two teens stepped off the train. Noticing they were standing in the massive shadow of Mount Sliver.

"Let's find the Pokémon Center; we'll start out climb up Mount Silver tomorrow." Gary said, May nodded as she looked around for the Pokémon Center. She found it and nudged Gary, who nodded and started walking up to it.

The two signed in and went into their room. They were unpacking when May stomach rumbled.

"Hungry?" Gary asked. May blushed in embarrassment and nodded. The two finished unpacking and walked around town looking for a place to eat. May noticed a noodle shop and insisted on eating there.

"So you said you have to hit Ash in the right spot to get him to listen to you," May said, the two were sitting at a booth in the restaurant, "Where do you plan to strike?"

Gary shrugged, "His mom," he said simply, "When he hears his Mom is a disaster, he'll be the one dragging us to Pallet Town." May nodded, it seemed like a fool proof plan, what could go wrong?

* * *

><p>May shook her head, looking at two sets of clothing laid out on her bed. She sighed, debating in her mind which one to pick.<p>

_This one looks warmer, but this one is prettier, this one is lighter, but this one is less worn out, _May thought.

"Are you going to pick one? Or are we going to have to start tomorrow?" Gary asked, sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall, May glared at him and huffed.

"Well excuse me, but this is kind of important," May told said with her hands on her hips, Gary rolled his eyes.

"Just go with the pink one," Gary said with a wave of his hand, "The blue one would blend in more with all the snow and I would have a hard time keeping track of you."

May looked at her jackets and thought about Gary's logic, with a nod, she grabbed the pink jacket and went into the bathroom to change. After Gary checked his watch a few times, May stepped back out with her winter suit on.

"Ready to go," she said.

* * *

><p>Going up the mountain was treacherous, at least, to May it was. She struggled to keep up with Gary, almost ready to fall to her knees. But when Ash came to mind, she was given a surge of energy, keeping her going.<p>

_I have to reach the top, _she thought as she and Gary trudged up the side of the mountain. But just when they thought they were about to reach the peek...

"A dead end?" May exclaimed, looking around angrily at the rocks surrounding them. Gary gave a frustrated sigh and put his hands on his hips, also looking around.

"But this doesn't make sense..." He groaned, pulling out the map he had been using. He tilted it this way and that, hoping to figure out what was going on.

"Let's just go back and find another way," May told him.

Gary looked up from the map, "But it's said that there is only one way to reach the peak." he said, May sighed and sat down in the snow.

Gary approached the rock, and began to run his hand along it; he walked down, patting the rock and feeling it. He approached some bush and leaning into it, pushing away some branches, when suddenly, he was sucked in.

"Gary?" she asked, walking up to the bush, finding there was no trace of him, she copied his previous movements and leaned into the bush, pushing away branches. She expected to hit the rock behind the bush but there was no rock. May lost her balance and fell forward, landing on something soft and warm.

"OOF!"

May looked down and saw she was on top of Gary.

"Oh, thanks for breaking my fall," May said, Gary just grunted grumpily and rose to his feet. May looked around and saw she and Gary were in a cave.

"I guess it wasn't a dead end after all," May admitted.

"Let's keep going," Gary said, turning on a flashlight and began walking down the cave. May followed closely behind him.

"Ash, you better be up there because getting up here has been a pain," Gary said. After a bit of walking, they saw a trace of light, as if they were reaching the end of the cave.

"I think I see the end!" May said excitedly, she broke into a run, Gary close behind her. They reached the end of the cave and saw snow, lots of snow, it was storming.

"Maybe we should stay in the cave until the storm slows down," Gary suggested, but May ignored him and trudged into the storm.

"Ash!" May called out, but her voice was drowned out by the loud storm.

"ASH!" She shouted again, continuing to walk through the storm. She squinted her eyes and saw a glimpse of red clothing. She approached it finding it was the familiar raven haired trainer she had met so long ago. Ash's back was facing her and he appeared to be looking out beyond the edge of the cliff he stood by. He wore a large red poncho to protect him from the cold.

Unable to help herself, May lunged forward and hugged the trainer, tightly wrapping her arms around him. She must have caught him off guard because he broke free, spun around, and shoved her to the ground.

"Oof!" May exclaimed; she saw Ash dash away, May quickly got to her feet and chased after him, not wanting to lose him in the snow storm.

"Ash! It's me, May!" May shouted desperately, "Your friend!" but she lost him in the storm, May suddenly realized she was lost. Silently cursing herself for not listening to Gary and for her impatience, she trudged through the snow, blocking her face from the snow storm. She shivered and her teeth began to chatter, it was so cold. May looked around desperately for the cave.

_Her legs gave in._

She fell to her hands and knees before tumbling to her side, shivering like crazy. She was tired and freezing, the former made her want to sleep but the later prevented it. She knew if she fell asleep out in the cold she could freeze to death.

But she didn't have much a choice, before May knew it, she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>So you may be wondering, "When did you write this?"<strong>

**Same time I was writing the latter half of FTaL. Typically I wrote the chapter for that story over the weekend, and would slowly write these stories I'm posting now during my free time on weekdays.**

**Anyways, check back soon for the next chapter, and come back tomorrow for even more new content! Or follow me and put me into your alerts so you know right away when I post something new.**

**The Shiny Gengar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Speechless**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh you're back, that must mean you like the story so far :D<strong>

**I really hope you guys do, I figured this idea seemed worthy to write. We'll see right?**

**I don't own Pokémon**

**Read and be happy!**

* * *

><p><em>Warmth...<em>

_Comfort..._

_The smell of hot chocolate..._

May's eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up in an upright position. She looked around and saw a familiar looking Pikachu staring at her. She tilted her head.

"Pikachu?" She asked.

"ChuchuPi!" Pikachu exclaimed happily, rubbing a cheek against hers. May laughed and pushed the mouse away from her face, picking him up and setting him on her lap.

May looked around and noticed the floor, walls, ceiling and most of the furniture were made of wood. If May wasn't mistaken, she was in a log cabin. May looked back down at Pikachu, who was smiling back at her.

May rubbed the back of her head, trying to recall why she was here. She remembered seeing Ash and trying to catch him and falling unconscious in the snow storm.

"Did Ash find me?" May asked Pikachu, scratching behind his left ear. Pikachu nodded. She lifted Pikachu off her lap and removed the thick covers lying on top of her, but quickly putting them back over herself after feeling a cold chill. She peeked under the blanket and saw her normal clothes were still on, but her jacket and thick winter pants had been removed, hung on a wooden chair on the other side of the room.

Taking a deep breath, May removed the covers and quickly got out of bed.

"Chu?" Pikachu asked, cocking his head.

"I'm fine Pikachu," May said, cringing at the stinging cold. She quickly put on her warmer clothes, desperate for a little more heat.

"Pika!" Pikachu said happily, hopping off the bed May had been lying down in and dashing out of the room. May followed him but stopped short.

Pikachu had led her outside the cabin, which had been built in a large cavity in the mountain. There was a burning fire pit, where Ash silently sat, wearing his clothes from Unova, seeming to be cooking up hot chocolate over the fire. May wordlessly sat down beside him, still a little confused as to what was going on. May shivered, despite the warmth of the fire. Ash silently got up and grabbed a blanket, draping it over her. She smiled at him and nodded, still not understanding his silent act.

"So," May began, coughing once before continuing, "This is where you have been staying all this time?"

"..."

Ash didn't say a word, or even so much as nod, it was as if he was completely oblivious to the fact May had asked him a question.

"Ash?" May asked. She waved her hand in front of his face; he blinked a few times and glanced at her, but otherwise didn't move.

"Ash?" May asked again, laying a hand on his shoulder, which he wordlessly knocked off. May felt something tap her hip; she looked down and saw Pikachu sadly looking at his trainer, shaking his head.

May still didn't understand, but she decided to go with it. Ash wasn't going to talk. He reached over and grabbed a mug, as well as the small pot burning over the fire, Ash slowly poured some of the hot chocolate inside the pot into the mug before handing it to May and pouring one for himself.

"Thank you," May said.

"..."

Not even a "You're welcome," or a "no problem." Ash stayed completely silent, not even nodding just to show that he had heard her speak. May looked out at the opening of the large cavity she was in, all she could see was white snow blowing by, the snow storm definitely had not let up since she had been knocked out.

Ash winced slightly, adjusting in his seat. May could tell by his still movement and slow actions that he was cold. She wordlessly grabbed a blanket from the pile Ash had grabbed hers. She picked it up and draped it over Ash's shoulders. The boy seemed surprised at first, but he nodded slightly, wrapping the blanket around himself tightly.

_So he won't respond to my words, but to some of my actions_, May thought to herself. She too, wrapped the blanket around her tighter and sighed. Pikachu crawled into Ash's lap and snuggled into his chest. Ash stroked Pikachu's fur and smiled.

_His smile..._

His smile brought back so many memories to May. She smiled to herself as she recalled the good times she had with Ash. Their travels through Hoenn, Kanto, and even that brief time they had met in Sinnoh. Memories flooded back to May's mind, overwhelming her, her eyes began to water. She sniffed, trying not to cry.

_And now, her best friend wouldn't even talk to her..._

May burst into tears, burying her face in her hands. Ash wordlessly watched her cry. Pikachu looked up at Ash, who nodded. Pikachu leapt off Ash's lap and into May's. She stopped crying for a minute, looking down at the Pokémon in her lap. She glanced at Ash, who didn't even look at her. She looked at the burning fire trying to control her tears.

For a brief moment, Ash looked at her watery, sapphire eyes. The flames of the fire clearly reflected off the them as she blinked away a few tears. He felt compelled to help her, to comfort her, to make her feel better.

_But he couldn't..._

_Something inside held him back..._

May sobbed a little, sniffing a few times, it was obvious to see that she was upset. Ash, who couldn't bear to see his friend cry like that, wordlessly stood up and walked away. May looked up and saw Ash walk back inside his cabin. She couldn't believe it, he hadn't said a word, tried to comfort her, or anything.

He just got up and left me, May thought, this just made her cry more. This was not the Ash she used to know.

"Pika pika," Pikachu said, looking up at her. May tried to stop crying and wiped away a few tears, trying her best to stay strong and not cry. She picked up her hot chocolate and took a sip, sighing deeply as the hot liquid ran through her body, warming her even more. She gazed at the fire, and scratched Pikachu behind the ears, earning a coo from the him.

She looked down and smiled sadly at Pikachu, he was enjoying her touch as she gently rubbed his head. May swallowed hard, looking away from Pikachu watching the harsh snow storm blustering about madly.

"Hey Pikachu," May began. She stopped scratching him and looked down at him. Pikachu looked up at her and blinked a few times, waiting for her to continue, "Does Ash ever talk audibly to you?" She asked, almost dreading a honest answer.

Pikachu shook his head sadly, "Chuu," he squeaked, looking at the ground. In a way, May was relieved, but had to double check to make sure,

"Honest?" She asked. Pikachu nodded, confirming what he had said before.

May sighed, so it wasn't her. Ash wasn't just not talking to her, he wasn't talking to anybody. It was as if he had turned mute, unable to speak to anyone.

"Why is he like this?" May asked. Pikachu frowned, blinking a few times before turning so he wasn't facing May. He laid back down and snuggled into her lap. May slowly raised a brow, whatever had happened; Pikachu didn't want to talk about it.

May sighed again, taking another sip of her hot chocolate before beginning to gently scratch Pikachu again. She looked out at the cave entrance, watching tons of snow blow by.

_I wonder if Gary's okay_, May thought to herself. _I kind of just left him back there; I hope he's not out in that horrible storm looking for me._

She looked back down at Pikachu, who was wordlessly watching the large fire. Although his face was blank, May could tell he was thinking, as if he was troubled or had a lot on his mind.

"Are you okay, Pikachu?" May asked.

"Pikah," Pikachu said with a nodded. May noticed his eyes were watering, and a single tear ran down his cheek. May gasped, and hugged Pikachu tightly, trying to comfort him. He obviously was not taking Ash's change very well either.

May held him closely, gently rocking back and forth. Before she knew it, Pikachu had fallen fast stood up with Pikachu still in her arms, and carefully walked back into the cabin. She took a deep breath of relief when she was surrounded by the warmth the cabin held. She walked over to the bed she had found herself sleeping in earlier, and gently laid down Pikachu, careful not to wake him up.

May put her hands on her hips and looked around the log cabin. _It's so well built_, she thought to herself, _surely Ash didn't make it, he's no architect._

May stepped out of the bedroom and saw Ash sitting at a wooden table in what she guessed was in the dining room. She tried smiling cheerfully and sat down at the table with him. They both just wordlessly looked at each other. She knew it wasn't worth talking to him, as he didn't seem to reply to anyone or anything.

"Did you build this cabin?" she asked him anyways, not expecting an answer. Ash didn't move a muscle, aside him blinking occasionally. May gave him a sad look, leaning a little forward.

"Ash," she began, "Why don't you say something?" May looked at him hopefully.

"..." he didn't say a single word.

"I know something is wrong," May told him, "Ash, please, you can tell me what the problem is." but she never got a reply.

Ash finally looked away from her, looking into space, drumming his fingers in the table. May sighed sadly and stood up. She walked back into the room Pikachu was sleeping in, and grabbed her jacket. She wasn't planning on leaving; she just wanted to look around.

May stepped out of the room and saw Ash hadn't moved since she had gotten up from the table. He still drummed his fingers on the table and gazed into space. May turned her back to him and opened the front door and stepped back out into the bitter cold.

_Something has seriously affected Ash_, May thought to herself, stating the obvious. _I wonder what happened._

She walked around the cabin, and was surprised to see a small cave entrance in the wall of the cavity. She looked around and decided to find out where it led to. She stepped inside the small tunnel, finding that it was quite dark. Inside she heard odd noises, almost voices. They didn't sound eerie or mean, but still strange none-the-less. She reached a point where the cave forked, splitting into three separate tunnels. Curious as to where they lead to, she proceeded to step into one of the tunnels, but stopped short when something was placed on her shoulder.

She shrieked and jumped a little. Quickly spinning around and knocking the hand off her shoulder. But it was only Ash, standing there shaking his head, as if suggesting not to go down there. May raised a brow looking back down the tunnel, but Ash wordlessly gestured for her to come out with him.

_I wonder if he's hiding something down there_, May said as she stepped out. She watched Ash stroll back around the cabin and inside. With one last look at the cave, May followed Ash into the cabin. Sighing again as she stepped into the warm cabin, May took off her jacket and draped it on one of the chairs. The scent of food wafted into the room, tickling May's nose and stemming her curiosity. Following the scent, May found herself in the tiny "kitchen." although she could hardly call it that. It didn't have any cabinets or drawers; everything was out on a counter already. There were only a few cups, plates, bowls, and bottles of ketchup resting on the counter. Other than that, there was a stove and a poor looking sink, which didn't have a faucet and was filled with dirty water.

What surprised her was the fact that Ash was standing before the stove, stirring some sort of stew that actually smelt good.

"You learned to cook?" May asked him. Without a word, Ash poured her a bowl and handed it to her, as if saying "_see for yourself_." May looked at the bowl of stew before walking to the table, grabbing a spoon on the way. She sat down, looking at her stew, questioning whether or not she should eat it. Ash grabbed a bowl of stew for himself and wordlessly sat down with her at the table. May watched him dip his spoon into his bowl of stew before blowing on it to help it cool. Without any hesitation, he stuck the spoon of stew in his mouth and swallowed.

_Well, it smells nice, and he ate it, so it can't be too bad, _May thought. She crossed her fingers as she also blew on the stew and tried it.

Much to May's surprise, it tasted rather nice, in fact, it was amazing. _How did Ash learn to cook this good? _May thought to herself. Quickly, she took several more spoonfuls of the stew, before picking up the bowl and drinking the rest down.

Suddenly realizing her lack of manners, May blushed in embarrassment. Ash didn't seem to notice though; he was in his own world, sipping his stew slowly.

"The stew was great," May said with a bright smile, "I really enjoyed it." Without a word, Ash swiped her bowl from the table and walked back over to the stove. He poured her some more stew and brought it back, setting it down in front if May before proceeding to eat his own soup again.

_What a gentleman_, May thought, smiling to herself. She picked up her spoon and began to eat her second bowl of stew.

"Piiiikaaaa..."

May turned and looked behind her and saw a drowsy Pikachu sleepily stumble into the room. Ash got up from the table and stood up again, grabbing one of the many bottles of ketchup off the counters. He put it down on the floor for Pikachu and sat back down again.

"PIKA!" Pikachu exclaimed happily, suddenly snapping out of his sleepiness and popping open the bottle of ketchup. He quickly went to work, licking and slurping away at the precious ketchup in the bottle.

May let out a giggle as she remembered Pikachu's strange love for ketchup. She noticed Ash had a small smile on his face as he watched the electric mouse hold the bottle over his head and squirt the ketchup in his mouth.

May gazed at Ash as he smiled. While they had traveled through Hoenn and Kanto, Ash had always smiled, it was his norm. Now, Ash barely seem to smile at all, and only seem to do so when with Pikachu.

_I wish I could make him smile_, May thought to herself. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a loud belch and saw Pikachu lying on the ground patting his stomach.

_And I was embarrassed about my manners_, May thought with a smirk. Pikachu slowly got up off the floor and climbed up onto Ash's lap, giving May a cheeky smile as he sat in his trainer's lap. May smiled in return and rubbed Pikachu between the ears, causing him to gently coo.

A sudden yawn made its way out of May's mouth. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, suddenly realizing how tired she was. She stood up from the table and took her empty bowl, and placed it in the dirt water-filled sink.

"I'm going to go to bed," May informed Ash and Pikachu, "Goodnight, you two." She said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Pi chu pika Pikachu, ChuchuPi," she heard Pikachu reply.

_But of course, Ash remained completely silent._

* * *

><p><strong>*Thump!*<strong>

May's eyes opened, the room was dark, so she couldn't see a thing. She slowly sat up in her bed and looked around as her stretched, glancing out the window. It was still dark out, although it looked like the horrible snow storm she had been caught in had finally died away.

Suddenly snapping back to her main train of thoughts, she remembered she had heard a thump, like a door closing. She slowly and quietly got out of her bed, taking another glance at the window, and noticed Ash was outside the cabin, outside the cavity in the side if the mountain, now standing on the ledge of a cliff, looking far out into the darkness. May blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes, checking to make sure she wasn't seeing things. But sure enough, Ash was still there, and he hadn't moved.

May slipped on her boots and jacket, before quietly approaching the front door. She gently grasped the cold doorknob and slowly turned it, hoping to open the cabin door as slowly as possible. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as the door gave a low creek and she pulled it open. Peeking out from behind the door, she noticed Ash hadn't seemed to notice the creaking door. May squeezed though the thin crack she had made in-between the door frame and the door itself, before slowly closing it. She turned her back to the front door and breathed a long sigh.

_That was unnecessary_, she thought to herself, _he'll probably hear me approach him in the snow_. May began to question herself as to why she was being so quiet. She had nothing to hide, no problem with Ash knowing of her presence.

Although she may not have thought it directly, she was sneaking around quietly in hopes that Ash indeed didn't know of her presents. _Maybe... Just maybe... He'll say something if he thinks no one is around_. May thought. She quietly shuffled out of the cave and through the snow, trying to be as quiet as she could. As she shortened the distance between herself and Ash, she began to hear faint whispers, as if Ash was indeed talking to something. May stopped and listened, but she couldn't seem to understand the whispers coming out of Ash's mouth.

She slowly shuffled closer; hoping to hear better, but of course, Ash heard her approaching. He turned to face her, seeming not at all surprised she was there.

"W-what you doing?" May asked, slowly walking through the snow until she was almost right behind Ash.

At first, the young boy didn't reply, and just continued to stare into the darkness. Just when May was about to leave and return to the comfort and warmth of the cabin, Ash spoke up.

"Making a wish..."

May looked at him, _he spoke!_ She thought, _he really spoke!_

"What are you wishing about?" May asked, hoping to have a conversation with the trainer she had begun to think had gone mute.

"Happiness..." Ash replied quietly, but firmly, "For myself, for Pikachu, for my Pokémon..."

_"... My friends..."_

May smiled slightly, "That's nice of you."

"… Or my ex-friends..." Ash muttered.

May tilted her head, what did he mean by that? _"What makes you say that?"_She asked.

"They'll all hate me for abandoning them and staying up on the Arceus forsaken mountain," Ash sighed, his back still turned to May.

May gave him a sad look and laid a reassuring hand in his shoulder, "Don't worry Ash," she said, "They don't hate you, they'll understand."

"What makes you think that?" Ash asked.

May patted his shoulder as she spoke, "I've met most of your friends Ash. Misty, Brock, Tracy, Max, and even Dawn, I know them all and know that they would be happy if you came down the mountain to see them."

Ash lifted his head a little, glancing behind him at May, a sparkle of hope in his eyes, "You think so?" he asked.

May smile grew larger and she nodded her head, "I know so." She reassured him.

Ash sighed and looked back out at the darkness looming over the vast landscape. "Well, maybe I sho-"

But he was cut off, the dirt underneath him cracked and the ground gave in from underneath him.

"ASH NO!" May shouted as she watch the ground underneath Ash disappear and him fall down the cliff. Right before he hit the ground everything around May went black.

* * *

><p>"NO!"<p>

May shot up in an upright position, finding she was back in her bed, safely inside the cabin. She looked around, noting the sunlight shining brightly through the frosty window.

_Oh... It was just a dream_, she realized breathing a sigh of relief, _I wonder what that was all about.  
><em>  
>May slipped out of bed and wiped away the frost from the window. She gasped and panicked when she saw Ash standing on the edge of the cliff, in the same place she had seen in her dream. She sprang up and dashed out the door, not bothering to put on her warm clothes. She dashed through the snow as fast as she could, wincing as the newly fallen snow nipped at her feet as she dashed towards Ash.<p>

"Ash! Get away from the ledge!" May exclaimed, Ash wordlessly turned to face her just in time to be tackled by May as she knocked him away from the cliff. She hugged him tightly as they laid in the snow.

"..."

Ash had nothing to say. May looked at the ledge of the cliff; there were no signs of crumbling around where Ash had been standing. But none the less, May's mind was still playing through the scene Ash had fallen from the cliff, causing her to become paranoid.

"I don't want you to do near the edge," She said, not in a demanding parent like voice, but more in a concerned, almost afraid voice.

"..."

Ash still said nothing. May let go of him and got off of him, allowing him to standing up. The two wordlessly looked at each other. May suddenly let out a fierce shiver. She looked down at her attire and rubbed her arms, realizing she was far from dressed for snow.

May's teeth began to chatter. "It's... Um... Cold out here," she muttered.

* * *

><p>"<strong>ACHU<strong>!" May let out a loud sneeze and rubbed her nose. She was sitting at the dining room table, wrapping in a thick blanket and feet a large container of warm water. From the table, Pikachu watched the shivering brunette sneeze and shiver after he watched her and Ash return to the cabin, when May looked like she would fall over.

Luckily, Ash had quickly (and wordlessly) warmed some clean water over the stove and sat May down at the table with a blanket.

_Even if he does refuse to speak, he's still kind and selfless_, May thought to herself. Ash never laughed about the situation, gave May any knowing looks, and of course, he never said anything.

"Chu Pi pika chu, chu pika, ChuChuPi?" Pikachu asked, tilting his head slightly as he watched May.

"I-I'll be f-fine, Pikach-chu," May assured him, "I j-just n-need to wa- ACHOO!" May sneezed in mid-sentence.

"Ugh," she groaned, "I just need to warm up a little..." she finished. "I guess that's what I get for panicking over a dream and going out without warm clothes." May said with a sigh, and another sneeze.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, curious about the dream.

"It was nothing," May said, "Just a stupid fantasy." She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Ash walk into the tiny dining room, strolling past May and plopping himself down at the table.

May gave him an apologetic look, "Sorry about tackling you, and causing all this trouble." May said. Ash didn't seem to do anything aside from exchange glances with Pikachu.

"Pikachu pika pika Pi... pikapi Pikachu pika Pi chu ka ChuChuPi," Pikachu squeaked, making motions with his arms as if telling May that Ash forgave her. May smiled weakly before sneezing again.

"ACHOO!"

"Bleh... Good grief..." May groaned. Ash stood up and walked over to the stove, turning it on. He grabbed a pot and walked outside.

"Where's he going?" May asked aloud, standing up from her seat, but quickly sat back down when she sneezed. Pikachu just sat on the table and watched the front door.

After a few minutes went by, Ash stepped back into the cabin. May noticed the pot was full of water as he walked by and set it on the stove,

_Where did he get that water? _She thought, wondering if it was clean water. Ash chopped up a few berries he had pulled out of sack.

May tilted her head as she watched the trainer throw the berries in the pot. _And where did he get those berries? _She thought.

May didn't realize she had spaced put until she heard a tapping. She shook her head and snapped back to her senses and saw a bowl of warm soup before her, Pikachu had tapped the bowl a few times to get her attention.

May looked at the bowl of soup, questioning if the water and berries Ash used were safe to eat. She decided to trust Ash and grabbed the spoon that laid next to the bowl. She dipped the spoon into the bowl and took a careful sip. She squealed a little as the hot soup touched her tongue, but poured the spoonful of soup into her mouth.

She breathed a satisfied sigh of relief as the warm soup rushed through her body, warming her from the inside, just like the stew she had eaten last night.

May jumped and almost dropped a hot spoonful of soup on herself when she heard a loud knock at the door.

***knock!* *knock!* *knock!***

Ash glanced at the door before wordlessly walking over to it and slowly opening it.

_"Well hello there, Ashy-boy,"_ May heard a familiar voice say.

* * *

><p><strong>I think the thing I'll be focused on this story is having the plot pre-planed (aka, NOT coming up with it as I go.) and spreading it into chapters. It was hard to get from point A to point B in this chapter, but I figured it out.<strong>

**Anyways, thanks for reading and be sure to review! Because reviews are like a dying man's life support to me (Hah, I'm kidding, I'm not that desperate :P)**

**If you haven't already, put me in your alerts so you know when I post new stuff tomorrow!**

**The Shiny Gengar**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fruitless Efforts**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi. So it's time to post another chapter of Silent but Deadly, in case you hadn't noticed.<strong>

**I don't own Pokémon**

**Read and be happy!**

* * *

><p>May lifted her feet out of the hot water, shivering as the warm water was replaced by cool air. She stepped out of the kitchen and over to the front door where Ash was. She wasn't at all surprised to see Gary Oak standing outside, in fact, she had been expecting him.<p>

"Oh, there you are May," Gary said as he saw the brunette, "I've been looking for you all morning out in the snow."

May blushed in embarrassment, remembering her stupid actions and running out into the snow storm the other day. "Yeah, sorry about that," May said, "I was so anxious to find Ash." She glanced Ash, who hadn't said anything, and just stood at the door looking at Gary.

"Can I come in?" Gary asked. Ash blinked a few times and wordlessly stepped out of the doorway, allowing Gary to step inside.

"Nice place you got here," Gary said, looking around and examining the interior of the cabin, Ash shrugged and stepped back into the kitchen, picking up the bowl of hot water from the floor and dumping it in the sink.

"Gary, there's something I need to tell you," May said as she dragged the boy to the side.

"Uh... Kay, shoot," Gary said.

May sighed and gazed at the ground, "Ash refuses to speak." she told him, looking up at him again to see how he'd react.

"What? Ash has the biggest mouth that I know of, what do you mean he refuses to speak?" Gary asked, raising a brow and putting his hands on his hips.

May glanced over at Ash, who was still on the kitchen. "He won't respond to you if you try to tell him anything. It's as if he's mute," May explained.

Gary smirked and looked over at Ash, "It's like I said, May, you have you hit him in the right spot. But you also have to wait for the right moment," Gary told her. May just sighed and nodded. From what she had seen in the last twenty-four hours, it would be a miracle if Gary could get Ash to speak up.

Gary turned around and walked up to Ash, placing a hand on his shoulder, "What's up Ash?" he asked, but of course, Ash didn't answer.

"Ash?" Gary asked, now gently shaking his shoulder, "Hello?" Ash craned his neck and glanced at Gary, as if to acknowledge his presents. Gary looked at him, expecting the silent trainer to at least grunt or something.

_... But Ash remained silent..._

Gary glanced at May, who had been watching him try to make Ash speak. May looked at Ash sadly and shook her head. Gary removed his hand from Ash's shoulder and approached May.

"Not a peep, huh?" He asked, glancing at Ash over his shoulder.

"Not a peep," May confirmed. She walked over to the dining room table and picked up Pikachu, who hadn't moved since Gary arrived. "Pikachu still talks though," May told Gary, scratching Pikachu behind the ears.

"Pika pika," Pikachu said. Gary smiled and scratched the electric mouse's head.

"Where are Ash's other Pokémon?" Gary asked.

May hadn't thought about that before. She knew Ash had a ton of different Pokémon, and that they all disappeared from Professor Oak's lab after his disappearance. Even all his Tauros had all disappeared. May shrugged her shoulders; she had no idea where all of Ash's Pokémon were.

"Huh, weird," Gary said, "This might be a little harder than I thought."

* * *

><p>The day went by pretty quietly for May. She didn't feel as open to Ash when Gary was around for some reason, so she pretty much just quietly played around with Pikachu. Gary on the other hand was watching Ash, studying his every move. May wasn't sure if Gary was devising a plan or if he was just trying to intimidate Ash to get him to say something.<p>

Ash however, took no heed to Gary's staring, and went about on his own business silently. May and Pikachu when outside and ran around. She figured she would give Gary a chance to talk to Ash, because she had already tried.

After a while, she and Pikachu plopped down in the soft, white snow. Pikachu crawled up onto May's lap and snuggled into her. May sighed and began to scratch his head.

"So Pikachu," May began, "When did Ash stop talking?"

"Pi?" Pikachu asked, rolled onto his back and looking up at May.

"You know, when did he start this silent thing," She said, she looked down at Pikachu, who suddenly didn't seem to be himself anymore. He refused to look her in the eye, and just looked at the snow.

"Pikachu?" May asked, confused with his suddenly mood change, "Are you okay?"

Pikachu's ears drooped and he shook his head. "Pika pika," he said sadly.

May frowned. "I'm sorry, I won't ask anymore," she said. Pikachu sighed sadly and squirmed out of her arms. He gracefully landed in the snow and climbed up her and perked himself on her shoulder.

"Pi pika pika, ChuchuPi," Pikachu said, putting on a smile and rubbing his cheek against May's. As May giggled from the tickling sensation. With Pikachu now positioned on her shoulder, May walked back to the cabin, pushing open the door and finding Ash had made lunch, and was silently putting it on the table. May sat down at the table, between Ash and Gary.

It was soup again, May figured that Ash must not have had much to work with out on the mountain. Pikachu hopped off her shoulder and onto Ash's, who gave a small smile and scratched Pikachu's head.

"So Ash, where do you get your water? I certainly hope this soup isn't made from the dirty water I see in the sink over there," Gary said. May unfortunately had the soup in her mouth as he made that comment and spit it out.

"It isn't, right?" May asked, pleadingly looking at Ash. He didn't respond to either of their questions and continued to sip his soup. May and Gary exchanged glances, if Ash was eating it, the soup must have been safe.

May sipped her soup again, enjoying the warmth the tasty liquid sent through her body. But she couldn't stop wondering where Ash got his water. _Maybe it's the snow outside_, May thought, glancing out the window before shaking her head, _Nah, Ash wouldn't do that._

"Hey, both May and I were wondering," Gary began, "Where are all your Pokémon, Ash?"

Ash looked up from his bowl of his soup and glanced at May and Gary, before continuing to eat his soup.

"Do you know where they are?" Gary asked.

No response.

"Are they okay?"

No response.

...

"**COME ON! **GIVE ME AN ANSWER!" Gary suddenly shouted, standing up in his seat. May jumped and almost toppled out of her seat from Gary outburst, but Ash didn't seem to notice.

"That's it..." Gary said, he sounded quite frustrated, "I challenge you to a battle!"

Now Ash looked up. With the mention of a battle, he smirked and jumped up from his seat, without even finishing his soup. He grabbed his jacket and cap, and with Pikachu on his shoulder, he dashed outside.

...

"I didn't mean this second..." Gary grumbled, standing up from the table, "Oh well, I guess some things never change."

Indeed, Ash's passion for Pokémon battles had not left with his voice. May stood up as well; realizing she never had taken her jacket off from before. Gary threw on his jacket and the two left the cabin, and found Ash standing off in the distance, near the edge of the cliff with Pikachu.

"May, would you be referee?" Gary asked. May nodded and walked into a position she thought fit, in-between Ash and Gary but out of their way.

"Does a Six on six battle sound fair?" Gary shouted across the field to Ash.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu called out for Ash.

May had watched the referees during most of the Pokémon battles she had seen Ash in, so she figured she knew what to do, "This will be a six on six battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, against Gary Oak, also from Pallet Town." May noticed Ash's expression change a little at the mention if Pallet Town, "Begin!" she called.

Ash exchanged glances with Pikachu, who nodded and jumped onto the field. "Pi-KA!" Pikachu shouted as he took a battle stance.

"Pikachu eh? Well I'll show you an old friend of mine. Electivire, go!" Gary exclaimed as he unclipped a Pokéball from his belt and tossed it in the air. A large yellow Pokémon appeared on the field. May could tell it was an electric type.

"Eletivire, do a-" Gary began, but was cut off when Pikachu suddenly dashed forward with his tail shimmering like metal. He leapt into the air and slammed it into Electivire, sending it flying backwards.

_But Ash didn't say anything!_ May thought to herself, _what Lyra said really was true..._

Gary stood there looking rather surprised, but he quickly recollected himself, "Electivire, Iron Tail!" Gary told it. Electivire leapt into the air and did a flip, with the black wires on its back shimmering like metal. Pikachu did Quick Attack and got out from under Electivire, jumping into the air to make a U-turn and his own tail turned metal again. He slammed it into an unsuspecting Electivire from midair. Electivire grunted loudly and was slammed into the ground, sending snow flying everywhere.

Pikachu began to spark and released a Thunder Bolt, "Electivire! Protect!" Gary shouted. A transparent, green dome appeared around Electivire, protecting him from Pikachu's attack.

Suddenly Pikachu disappeared, gone without a trace, it was as if he had evaporates from thin air.

"Hu?" Gary grunted, "Did it use Agility?" The Protect disappeared, and before May could blink, Pikachu reappeared and hit Electivire with one last Iron Tail. Electivire fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Electivire is unable to battle, the winner of this round is Ash and Pikachu," May said, completely amazed by Pikachu's performance.

_Holy Muk! He literally took down that Electivire without taking any damage, _May thought_, It was a flawless victory..._

Gary shook his head and shut his jaw, which had been gaping after what just happened. "No matter," He said, pulling out another Pokéball, "I won't let a defeat like that get to me..." he looked at the Pokéball in his hand for a moment before enlarging it and tossing it into the air.

"Go, Umbreon!" Gary exclaimed as the Pokéball clicked open. A black fox shaped Pokémon with yellow rings appeared before Gary, it quickly took a battle stance, ready to fight. Pikachu simply spun around and walked back to Ash.

_He must have told Pikachu to return, _May thought. Ash looked at the Umbreon for a minute, and pulled out another Pokéball. He enlarged it and threw it into the air, releasing a large green Pokémon who had a huge flower on its back.

"Ash's Bulbasaur must have evolved into a Venusaur," May said to no one in particular. Two vines emerged from Venusaur's back. The vine began to snap like whips and attacked Umbreon.

"Double Team!" Gary exclaimed. Umbreon multiplied all over the field just before Vine Whip hit. Venusaur suddenly retracted the vines and let out a puff of orange spray from his back. May tilted her head, wondering what it was.

Suddenly all the Umbreon's disappeared, but one fell over on its side, fast asleep.

_Venusaur must have used Sleep Powder or something_, May thought to herself. Venusaur slung several razor sharp leaves from his back and attacked Umbreon. The attack was so powerful it uplifted snow and sent Umbreon flying. Umbreon disappeared in the snow as Venusaur ran forward and leapt into the air, finishing him off with body slam.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, the winner of this round is Ash and Venusaur," May said. She was awestruck with how well Ash was doing thus far, Gary failed to even leave a mark on Ash's team and he had already lost two Pokémon. Lyra was right, Ash seemed unstoppable.

"Scizor! Let's go!" Gary shouted. May could sense a hint of agitation in his voice. Ash pulled out his Pokéball and returned Venusaur. He clipped the Pokéball back to his belt and pulled out another. Without a word, he tossed the ball into the air and a large, chubby Pokémon onto the battle field.

_That must be the Snorlax Lyra was talking about,_ May thought. She recalled Lyra's claims about how this single Snorlax took down her entire team. Ash didn't seem to be using that approach this time, he was using different Pokémon each round. _Maybe he had just been trying to scare Lyra away,_ she thought, _Now that he's having a friendly battle with someone he knows, he is using different Pokémon.  
><em>  
>"Quick Attack!" Gary shouted, Scizor crouched down and shot forwards towards Snorlax. May thought Gary would finally land a blow, Scizor's speed would be too much for Snorlax.<p>

But she was wrong, Snorlax charged forward himself with Body Slam. The two Pokémon collided with each other, but not head to head. Scizor went straight for Snorlax's stomach, becoming enveloped in fat, before bouncing out and flying back through to air.

May had to use all of her self control not to laugh at the sight. Scizor quickly rose to its feet, awaiting Gary's next command.

"X Scissor!" Gary ordered. Scizor nodded and charged forward. Snorlax used Body Slam again, but this time, he nailed Scizor with his shoulder, sending the bug type flying backwards again, this time knocked out.

"Scizor is unable to battle, the winner of this round is Ash and Snorlax," May announced. Gary sighed and returned his Pokémon into his Pokéball for a rest. In her mind, May truly wanted Ash to win this battle, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for Gary as his Pokémon were being crushed.

Gary grabbed yet another Pokéball, completely determined not to give up. "Go! Arcanine!" He shouted, although there was an obvious frustration in his voice.

The fire type appeared in the snow, howling into the sky. Ash examined Arcanine for a minute before returning Snorlax and throwing another Pokéball into the air. A Blastoise popped out and landed in the snow with a loud thump.

"Don't think you can take down Arcanine with a type advantage," Gary said. "Use Extreme Speed!" Arcanine roared and dashed forward at blinding speed. Blastoise retreated in his shell. Arcanine rammed into the shell, but it was obvious it did no damage. The water type reappeared from his shell and jumped into the air, blocking the sun.

"For something so big, he sure can jump," Gary said. Blastoise shot a jet of water from his mouth. "Use Dig to dodge," Gary said. Arcanine dug into the ground and avoided the attack.

Blastoise suddenly flipped in the air and came falling to the ground at a rapid pace. "Oh boy," Gary said, "We fell right into Ash's trap."

Blastoise rammed into the ground, causing a huge earthquake. When it eventually settled, they waited a moment to wait to see if Arcanine would complete the attack. They heard a heavy panting, Arcanine appeared from the hole he had dug, and fell over, knocked out.

"Arcanine is unable to battle," May said, "Ash and Blastoise are the winners." May had lost the enthusiasm in her voice.

Gary sighed and returned the poor Pokémon. "I have to admit, you have improved a lot, Ash."

Ash didn't say a word, he just watched Gary, waiting for him to toss out his next Pokémon.

Gary patently waited to see if Ash would say anything before pulling another Pokéball. "Go! Magmortar!"

Another fire type of Gary's appeared on the field. "Magmortar!" It yelled, taking a battle stance. Ash returned Blastoise and threw out another Pokéball, this time a Lapras came out.

"But why?" Gary asked, "Lapras is an ice type, it'll have a disadvantage against Magmortar!"

Ash didn't say anything; But Lapras threw her head back and fired an Ice Bean at Magmortar.

"Counter with Flame Thrower!" Gary ordered. Magmortar swung its arms and blasted out hot flames at Lapras, melting snow nearby. The two attacks collided and exploded in the center to the battle field.

Lapras threw her head back again and fired another Ice Beam. "Magmortar, roll out of the way!" Gary said. Magmortar quickly spun around and rolled away, barely avoiding the attack.

Suddenly Lapras began to glow blue. "Oh no," Gary said, "It's using Sheer Cold!"

May recalled Solidad using that move in a contest with Lapras. Brock told her the attack was always a one hit KO if it succeeded. Lapras fired an icy pillar at Magmortar and sent it flying backwards. When she stopped the attack, Magmortar was clearly knocked out.

"Magmortar is unable to battle, the winner is Ash and Lapras," May said. Brock wasn't kidding, she thought, that was an ineffective move on a Pokémon with full health, and it was still knocked out.

"Down to my last Pokémon," Gary said as he returned Magmortar, "Go! Blastoise!"

It surprised May that Gary had a Blastoise, but she didn't say anything. A smile crept onto Ash's face as he returned Lapras and pulled out his final Pokéball. His tossed it into the air and the Pokémon came out releasing a mighty roar,

"Charizard!" May exclaimed happily, excited to see the familiar Pokémon. Charizard looked at her and smiled, roaring to her.

Gary grinned as well, "Well this seems familiar."

Charizard began to flap his wings and flew into the sky. "Blastoise, take him down with Water Gun!"

The cannons hidden in Blastoise's shell appeared and charged up the attack, both cannons fired water at Charizard. Charizard managed to majestically dodge the water attack and dove towards the ground. At the last second, he banked and flew towards Blastoise.

"Iron Defense!" Gary said, similar to how Ash's Blastoise had done before with his Blastoise. Gary's Blastoise hid in its shell, rendering Charizard's attack useless.

Charizard suddenly grabbed Blastoise's shell and shot up into the air again, taking Blastoise with him. He flew higher and higher, he suddenly stopped and dove towards the ground at blinding speed. Charizard let go of Blastoise and banked, ramming the water starter into the ground. The attack was so powerful the ground shook.

Everyone waited for a moment, waiting to see if it was over for Blastoise. Suddenly, a hand, and a leg, and a head appeared from the shell. Wobbling around, Blastoise got to his feet and glared at Charizard.

Charizard shot forward, trying to Head Butt Blastoise. "Stop it!" Gary exclaimed, Blastoise raised his hands and clutched Charizard's head at the right moment. With a mighty thrust, Blastoise threw Charizard to the side.

Charizard let out a roar and flew back into the air. "What's he up to?" Gary asked aloud. Charizard began to glow red and quickly fired a powerful red beam of light at the ground. As he did the attack, he dove to the dove to the ground, engulfing himself in the fiery pillar. He shot at Blastoise like a comet, and rammed into the water type with a powerful boom. May gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as she watched Blastoise fly through the sky from the knock back.

***CRASH!***

Blastoise hit the ground, his eyes swirled into unconsciousness.

May's lips trembled, Ash was so powerful, he took out all of Gary's super powerful Pokémon with any of his own getting hurt. Charizard let out a roar, blasting a victorious flame into the sky.

Gary was flabbergasted as he returned Blastoise, "Whoa..." he said, he couldn't remember the last time someone had defeated his starter.

"Blastoise is unable to battle," May finally said, "Ash and Charizard win the round and the battle."

Ash walked up to Charizard and petted the fire type's head before returning him. Without a word, he walked back toward his cabin.

"Ash! Wait!" Gary ran up to the powerful trainer. Ash stopped and turned to face Gary, who stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"Good battle," Gary said, "I heard you were powerful, I guess the rumors where true."

Ash looked at the hand to a second before grabbing it and shaking it. With that, he and Pikachu headed back to cabin.

"What?" Gary began, "No _'good battle'_, or _'it was fun,_' or even a _'nice try'_?" Gary huffed, **"Say something!"**

_Say something!_

_Say something._

_Something._

_Thing._

Gary's outburst echoed across the sky. "You're beginning to tick me off, Ketchum," Gary growled, "Now speak up!"

Ash, who had stopped walking, just stood there, his back facing Gary. "Ash," May began, walking up to Gary, "You can talk to us. We're your friends after all."

Gary sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "May's right, Ash." he said, "You can talk to us." May walked up to Ash and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, Ash," May said, "Talk to me..."

Silence...

"What's wrong?" May asked, "What's making you like this?"

Ash looked at her for a moment. His bottom lip trembled and a tear began to fall down his face. He shook his head and wiped the tear away, dashing off into the cabin and slamming the door shut.

"Well that went well," Gary said sarcastically as he walked by May.

"I wonder what's bothering him," May asked, "I wish I could help him..."

* * *

><p>After Ash's episode of anger, he and Pikachu began avoiding May and Gary at all costs. It seemed if they were in the cabin, they would go outside, and if they followed him outside, he's either sneak off or go back into the cabin.<p>

"This isn't like him," May said. She and Gary were sitting by the window inside the cabin, watching Ash and Pikachu make a snowman outside. "He never avoids his friends," May said.

"We need to corner him," Gary said, "And then we'll question him."

May looked at Gary as if that was the dumbest idea ever. "But he won't say anything," She pointed out, "He hasn't before, he won't then."

Gary stood up, "We won't move or let him go until he talks," he said. "I'm tired of this silent treatment; it's time to force him to talk!"

Although May wasn't fond of the idea, she agreed to it. She generally wasn't one to force people to do things. But Gary came up with a strategy to corner Ash, and it was simply brute force after that.

May stepped out of cabin, and walked up to Ash. Gary also stepped out of the cabin, standing at the front door. May walked up to Ash and Pikachu, admiring their snowman.

"That's a nice snowman," May said, smiling brightly. She distracted Ash long enough for Gary to sneak around the house. Ash glanced at Pikachu before getting up and walking back into the cabin, as predicted.

May couldn't help but feel bad; she didn't feel like this was right. She quickly ran into the cabin through the front door. Seeing that May was following him, Ash walk towards the back of the house, were he would exit through the backdoor.

According to plan, Gary was blocking the way through the back door. Ash spun around to leave, but May was blocking the way he had come in, she refused to look him in the eye.

"Ash, I'm tired to the silent act," Gary said sternly, "It's getting old really fast. Now what's up?"

Ash just looked at him, aside from breathing, he didn't move a muscle.

Gary sighed and put his hands on his hips, "Ash, we aren't moving until you say something, so I suggest you _say something_." Ash looked at May, giving her confused look, and making her feel even guiltier.

"Ash, your mother is suffering back in Pallet Town," Gary said, "A day doesn't go by that I don't hear her crying and talking about you. Do you not care?"

Ash looked at Gary, before focusing his gaze on the ground. "Think about your friends," Gary said, "Misty, Brock, May, and Dawn!"

Ash's eyes began to water again, he struggled to keep himself under control. The conversation must have brought up an unpleasant memory. May watched the sad boy, sympathy sweeping over her, she was about to reach out and try to comfort him, but Gary stopped her with a hand motion.

"Let's go home," Gary said, "You don't have to say anything, but everyone would be so happy to see you again."

Ash shook his head, signifying he wouldn't leave; he took a deep breath and wiped his eyes, still trying to control himself.

"How could you be so selfish!" Gary exclaimed, suddenly turning angry, "How could you be so self centered?"

May couldn't take it anymore, even if she couldn't touch Ash, she could still let him go.

"Ash," She said quietly. Ash turned and looked at her, wiping his eyes again. May stepped out of the doorway, allowing Ash out.

"May! What are you doing?" Gary exclaimed. Ash looked at May for moment before running out of the room and out of the cabin.

…

"What the heck was that?" Gary asked angrily, "We could have gotten him to come home! And you let him go!"

"It wasn't right!" May shot back, "That might be how you handle things, but I think there are better, less painful ways!"

Gary huffed and crossed his arms, "Maybe, but it could take months!"

May stepped forward and got in his face, "Well it would be worth it!" She said, "Ash is worth the effort! We can do this!"

Gary sighed and stepped back. "I'm sorry, May," He said, now refusing to meet her eyes, "But... I'm tired of this."

May's shoulders slumped, her temper suddenly dropping. "W-what?" she asked.

Gary finally looked her in the eyes. "This is a fruitless effort," Gary said quietly, "I honestly don't see this actually going anywhere. I pushed Ash as far as I dared, and he still won't budge."

Gary walked over to the front door of the cabin. "I'm sorry, May. But I'm giving up," Gary said, walking out of the room.

"N-no!" May said, grabbing Gary's arm and pulling him away from the door. "D-don't go!"

Gary smiled sadly and patted May's shoulder, "You can either go back with me, or stay here with him. I don't know, maybe you can change him."

...

May thought for a moment before her mouth curved into a smile. "I'm going to stay here," she said. "And When I come back, Ash will be coming with me, and talking too."

Gary chuckled, "That's the spirit," he said, "Now if I want to reach the bottom of the mountain by nightfall, I need to go."

With that, Gary turned his back to May and stepped out of the cabin. "Bye, Gary," May mumbled.

May took and deep breath and looked around, taking in the fact that she was now on her own to bring Ash back.

"Ash," She said, smiling "I don't care how hard you fight, or how long this takes... I won't lose."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you have been enjoying the story thus far. Leave me a review or send me and PM and give me your opinion, because those are cool.<strong>

**Make sure to put me in your alerts so you know when I post something new tomorrow!**

**Until then,**  
><strong>The Shiny Gengar<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I Won't Lose**

* * *

><p><strong>Again, early update. Again, I'll be gone all day. I'm a busy bee :P<strong>

**I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

><p>May was prepared to execute her plan. Actually, it wasn't a plan, just a set of ideas. She wanted to get Ash to talk, but she didn't want to force it on him like Gary had tried. At the moment, she was sneaking up behind Ash. She silently took a deep breath and reached over.<p>

She attempted to tickle Ash's neck, but when her fingers came into contact with Ash's skin, Ash spun around fast as lightning. In the blink of an eye, he had May suspended in the air, pinning her to the wall.

"A-Ash! Wait!" May shouted. When Ash realized who he had attacked, he put May down and backed away, beginning to relax. May panted heavily, still recovering from what just happened as Ash rushed out if the cabin.

"Ash, wait!" May shouted again. She grabbed her jacket as she went through the door and put it on as she dashed across the snow. She found Ash sitting on the ledge of a cliff, looking out at the mountains.

"Hey," She said as she walked up to him. Ash turned around and looked at her before sitting back in his normal position, not saying a word.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" May asked. Ash took a deep breath and patted the spot beside him. May smiled and sat down next to him. She briefly looked over the ledge before gasping and falling backwards. _That's a high ledge_, May thought.

"Um, Ash... Is this safe?" May asked. Ash nodded, not taking his eyes off the mountains. She let out a sigh, sitting back up. Still uncomfortable by the height, she scooted closer to Ash, so that their sides touched.

May looked out at the mountains for a few minutes, not enjoying the silence. Even if Ash wouldn't talk, May figured she could at least try a one sided conversation.

"So about what happened earlier," May began, "Don't feel bad about it, I shouldn't have startled you." May smiled and patted Ash's shoulder. Ash smiled and nodded, seemingly relieved by her forgiveness.

Happy with her progress, May continued to have her one-sided conversation. "I was amazed by your battling skills and the raw power of your Pokémon yesterday," May said, "I bet you could be the champion of any region, if you wanted to be. You could sweep through the Elite Four and overthrow the champion, whoever that is."

Ash seemed amused her comments, so she kept going. "You would probably do great in contests too," May said, "I could teach you a few tricks and you could participate. Does that sound good?"

Ash looked at May for a minute with a sad smile before shaking his head. "Oh..." May said, "Well, you always have been the battler type, contests might not have been your thing... Don't you think?"

Ash nodded his head, showing his agreement with May.

...

"So..." May began, trying to think of something to say, "Skitty evolved... We found a Moon Stone, and Uh... Yeah... She evolved."

May sighed and smiled, thinking about her cat like Pokémon, "Now she's an elegant, beautiful, Delcatty." Ash smiled and nodded, showing his happiness in May progress.

May began trying to think of conversations that would require Ash to speak to her. "So," May began, "Read any good books?"

Ash shook his head. May sighed, she had to think of a question that wasn't yes or no.

"So tell me," She said, "How did you get your Pokémon become so strong?"

Ash looked at her with a "Yeah right" face.

May sighed and patted Ash knee. "You know, I really missed you during my travels through Johto," May said, starting her one sided conversation again. "I missed your presence, your energy, your support, your smile, your laugh..." May sighed, "... And your voice."

Ash nodded with understanding, laying his hand on top of May's hand which still rested on his knee. Suddenly feeling a heavy wave of sorrow, May continued.

"When I heard that you had disappeared, the idea that you could be dead freaked me out," May said, "The thought that I'd never see you again terrified me. When people would say you were gone for good, I would lash out and get angry at them. I didn't want to believe that you were gone..."

May sniffed and wiped her eyes, which were beginning to water. "Luckily, I held on and found you," May said, she wrapped her arms around Ash, surprising the quiet boy. "I'm just so glad you're not actually gone," May said.

...

As usual, Ash didn't respond. May sighed and attempted to tickling him again, hoping to hear a laugh. But Ash just moved away and pushed her hand aside. She looked at him sadly, her eyes virtually begging him to say something.

But Ash just looked away. Without even a grunt, he stood up and began to walk back to the cabin. May continued to sit on the ledge, roaming deep into her thoughts.

_How can Ash stand this?_ May asked herself, _he was always such a talker when I traveled with him. How badly scarred could he possibly be?_

May carefully stood up and walked away from the ledge, towards the cabin. When she walked back into the welcoming warmth of the cabin, she found Pikachu curled up in a chair, trying to nap.

Ash was in the kitchen, pouring some hot water into a pot, preparing to make some soup. _Where does he get that clean, water? _May asked herself again, remembering when Gary had mentioned it the previous day. She knew it was clean, it didn't taste dirty and she didn't get sick from it. But May never saw where Ash got the water.

Then another question dawned on her. _And where does he get his spices and berries for the stew?  
><em>  
>"Pika?"<p>

May turned and saw Pikachu drowsily lifting his head. Smiling at the fact that the Pokémon was awake, May picked the sleepy Pikachu into another room.

"Aright, Pikachu, I need answers," May began, "What the heck is wrong with Ash?"

Pikachu, who had now been set down, didn't seem to hear the question, and fell over on his stomach, blinking tiredly. May sighed and kneeled down in grit of him and lifted Pikachu back into his feet.

"Pikachu, What's wrong with Ash?" May asked again. "I know you don't like to talk about it, but if you want me to bring him back, I need an explanation." Pikachu shook his head, snapping himself awake.

"Pi pika pika Pikachu Chu pika kachu Pi pi Chu pika kachu Pi Pi cha Chu Pikachu Pikachu pika Pi pikaka Chu," Pikachu said. May sweat-dropped.

What and I thinking? May asked herself, I can't understand Pikachu, only Ash can.

***Clang!* *Clang!* *Clang!***

May turned and saw Ash standing in the doorway, holding a pot of stew and a wooden spoon, which he had banged against the pot.

"Coming," May said, standing up. Ash disappeared around the corner; May picked up Pikachu and ruffled the fur on his head. With that, she walked back into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"So do you only eat soup and stew?" May asked, "I'm not saying it's bad, because it's delicious, but don't you like a variety."

Ash shrugged and handed Pikachu a small bowl of soup, before sipping his own. "Like, what about ramen," May suggested, "That's good, or maybe a sandwich."

Ash didn't say anything, May decided to stop the one way conversation and let there be an awkward silence.

_Maybe I can get him to speak through silence, _May thought, so she shut her mouth.

...

...

...

...

...

"Gosh darn it!" May exclaimed suddenly, slamming her spoon into the table and standing up. She put both her hands on the table and glared at Ash menacingly. "What will it take to make you say something?" May asked, "Just a grunt! Something to let me know you're listening!"

Ash had a big smiled on his face, attempting to hold back a snicker, or even a laugh. May mentally gasped, he almost made a noise.

_I'm starting to get through, _May thought. _I'm starting to get through!_

* * *

><p>After eating the stew, May got sleepy, and decided to take a nap. She laid down in her bed for about thirty minutes or so when she her a soft click of a door, and a shadow of a figure pass by on the other side of the window shades.<p>

Curiosity getting the best of her, May got up from her bed and tiptoed to her bedroom door. As quietly and carefully as she could, she turned the doorknob and opened the door. After quickly looking around, she realized both Ash and Pikachu were gone. May rushed to the front door and threw on her jacket and boots. She opened the front door and looked around; she could see a fresh set of footprints on the ground, which disappeared around the corner of the house.

"Odd," May said to herself. "I wonder where they went." Figuring it would be best to simply follow the footsteps in the snow, May crept around the house. She gasped as she saw that the footprints lead into the mysterious cave she had discovered a while ago.

May peered inside the cave, careful to make sure her footsteps didn't make a racket. Still following the Ash's footsteps, May walked down the cave until she came up to the fork in the tunnel. She glanced at the footprints and saw they lead into the path to the far right. Taking a deep breath and making sure to walk quietly, May continued to make her way down the tunnel. As she got deeper, she began to feel a comfortable heat and heard the trickling of water. She heard several splashes and Pikachu letting out a relaxed sigh.

May slowly poked her head around the corner; it took all her self-control not to gasp. There was a spring; water trickled from the wall and into the water. The spring was obviously warm, May could feel the heat radiate from it. Ash was sitting at the edge of the spring, he had rolled up his pants and had his legs in the water, and Pikachu was swimming around in the water.

_"ChuchuPi?"_

May silently face palmed as Pikachu spotted her. Realizing there was no point in hiding anymore, May stepped out from behind the corner. Ash raised a brow as he saw her.

May didn't know what to say, so she wordlessly walked up to Ash. She looked down at him as he sat there. She expected him to get angry and walk off, but surprisingly, Ash smiled and patted the spot next to him. May smiled and took off her boots and socks, and rolled up her pant legs. She dipped her toes into the water, and found it was relaxingly warm.

May couldn't help but let out a moan of delight as she stuck her legs in the warm water. "So, is this were you get your water?" May asked. Ash nodded.

_Well that solves that, _May thought as she swung her legs in the water._ But that still doesn't explain how he get his other cooking stuff, unless one of the other tunnels lead to a super market hidden deep in the mountain, _May though, giggling as the silliness of her own thought.

"This is really nice," May said. Ash nodded, agreeing with her, "But... Why did you want to hide this from me?"

Ash looked at her for a minute; he took a deep breath and averted his eyes away from her. May didn't know what was going on through Ash's head at that moment, but she figured he had a good reason for keeping the spring hidden in the mountain a secret from her.

As May thought and enjoyed the water, a mischievous idea popped into her head. She scooted closer to Ash, similar to how she had while they had been sitting on the mountain side.

"This water feels great," May said, patting Ash's back, "Don't you agree."

Ash smiled and nodded, a mischievous grin appeared on May's face. "Well then why don't you take a **dunk **in it?" She shoved into his back, catching him off guard and knocking him into the spring.

Ash didn't yelp, grunt, shout, or anything, he simply fell into the spring, which surprised May. When resurfaced, his face was written with total astonishment and surprise. May couldn't help but start laughing at the priceless expression that he was making.

Her laughter soon went out of control and she fell on her back, trying to stop laughing, but was unsuccessful. Suddenly, May felt something grab her heel, which was still underwater, and pull her into the spring.

With a yelp, she splashed into the warm water. Swinging her arms and legs around frantically, she quickly resurfaced. After shaking her head to get the wet hair sticking to her face out of her eyes, she looked and saw a smirking Ash.

"Ugh, I should have expected that," May said, "But none the less, that was not polite!" With that, she splashed Ash in the face, giggling all the while.

Upon reflex, Ash dodged the splash and sent one of his own, nailing May in the face. The two proceeded to go back and forth, splashing each other. Although Ash wasn't laughing like May was, he had a smile on his face, showing he was indeed enjoying himself.

"Pika!"

Both teens turned and saw Pikachu in the air, acrobatically flipping and his tail shimmering metallically. With a mighty thrust, he slammed his tail into the water, creating a huge splash.

When the water settled, Ash and May shook the water out if their faces, and found a proud looking Pikachu swimming in-between them.

"You got us good, Pikachu," May said.

Ash swam to the edge of the spring, pushing himself back up to the dry surface and climbing out.

Although May didn't get the result she had wanted, which was getting audible reaction from Ash, she felt she was making progress. Seeing him smile and have fun like he had showed there was hope in breaking through his silence, and possibly figuring out what was wrong with him.

May climbed out of the spring with both Ash and Pikachu, when she realized there was a problem.

"No towels?" she asked as Pikachu shook himself, spraying spring water around.

_I guess Ash hadn't planned on getting too wet, _May thought to herself, now feeling guilty for pushing Ash into the spring. The looked of guilt must have been obvious, because Ash approached her and patted her back. He gestured for her to follow him, and began to walk down the tunnel. May look at Pikachu, who simply smiled and followed Ash.

Figuring there wasn't anything else she could really do aside from go outside into the frigid cold wearing wet clothes, May followed Ash. The three reached the fork in the cave, but instead of heading down the tunnel that lead to the exit, Ash walked over to the path on the far left.

Now curious about what he had to show her, May followed Ash down the tunnel. She began to hear several low growls, and on instinct, grabbed Ash's arm for assurance.

Ash seemed unfazed by the growling or that fact that May had grabbed his arm, and continued to walk at a steady pace. As they progressed, the noises grew louder. The three rounded the corner, and May gasped.

It was a huge cavern; on the ground was a thick layer of straw. But the most fascinating thing about the room was the many Pokémon.

May recognized most of the Pokémon except for the Ash's Unova team. Looking around, May noticed most of the Pokémon where fully evolved. Tysploshion, Feraligatr, Meganium, where all completely evolved, Ash's Gible was now a Garchomp, And all of his Unova team were completely evolved. But in the midst of all the Pokémon, May notices one was missing

_Where is Buizel? _May though.

"Ash, I thought you had traded Aipom for Dawn's Buizel back when you were traveling with her through Sinnoh, so where is he?" May asked. Ash didn't answer the question, and instead, snapped his snapped his fingers several times.

On cue, a few of his fire types came over to them. Torkal, Tysplosion, Charizard, Infernape, and Emboar all sat down in a circle around the three, and began to release heat. The warmth of the fire types began to dry May off.

Ash and May sat down on the floor back to back; using each other for support and backrests as they sat down, Pikachu hopped into Ash's lap and snuggled in.

_So this is where Ash keeps his Pokémon,_ May thought to herself, _and they all look so strong, it's no wonder they are all evolved.  
><em>  
>May craned her neck and glanced at Pikachu. <em>Although I guess Pikachu still doesn't want to evolve,<em> She thought, _I wonder when he will._

May sighed, and laid her head backwards onto Ash's left shoulder, taking in and enjoying the heat. May blushed but kept her position, enjoying the closeness to Ash as well.

Ash was deep in thought, not seeming to notice May's head resting on his shoulder. He began to stroke Pikachu's head, causing the electric type to coo in his sleep. Ash blinked a few times, the relaxing heat was making him drowsy. He took a deep breath, and gently shook his head, trying to keep himself awake.

The shaking of his head caused his hair to brush over May's face, slightly tickling her, and causing her to giggle. It was then Ash noticed May's head resting on his shoulder. He couldn't see her face, but it looked like she was sleeping.

Sighing, Ash began to relax more, feeling he could sleep if both May and Pikachu were also. He shut his eyes and he quickly fell asleep, his head falling limp on May's left shoulder.

But May wasn't actually sleeping, and jolted a little with surprise when she felt Ash's body fall limp. Unable to take the burden of his weight, May gently held onto Ash's back and the back of his head, and slowly scooted away from him. She laid him down on the floor, careful not to arouse him. She put her hands on her hips and sighed, Ash's five fire types had successfully dried her clothes, with the exception of her back, with had been positioned up against Ash's back.

Figuring she had nothing better to do, May quietly snuck out of the tunnel, up to the fork, and to the exit, leaving Ash and Pikachu behind.

* * *

><p>When Ash woke back up, he looked around and saw that May was gone, and Pikachu was conversing with the other Pokémon. He checked his Pokétech and saw that it was about five o'clock in the evening; he had been sleeping for about three hours.<p>

Wincing as he stood up, Ash twisted his torso back and forth, cracking the kink out of his back. He stretched a few times before getting Pikachu's attention through telepathy and motioned for him to follow him out if the cave.

Pikachu wrapped up his conversation with his fellow Pokémon and dashed over to Ash, climbing up onto his shoulder. "Pika pika!" Pikachu chirped.

With Pikachu now in tow, Ash strolled out if the cave and around the house. He grabbed the doorknob to the front down and turned it, pulling the door opened and being greeted by a delicious scent. Raising a brow, Ash walked into the cabin, looking around trying to find the source of the scent.

He found himself in the kitchen, and was surprised to see May stirring hot pot of noodles over the stove.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

May turned to them cheerfully. "Oh, you guys got here just in time," She said happily, "I just finished cooking the noodles."

May chuckled when she saw Ash's face. His eyes were wide open and his jaw was slack. May grabbed three bowls and poured noodles into each of them. She set one down on the floor, and two on the table. Squealing in delight, Pikachu jumped off of Ash and scrambled over to the bowl, happily burying his face in it.

Ash sat down at the table as well, slowly grabbing a fork as he gazed at the bowl of noodles laid out before him.

"What are you waiting for? Eat up!" May said with a big smile on her face. Ash took a bite of the noodles. His eyes almost popped from their sockets, even if the noodles weren't as good as Brock's good ol' cooking, it was still amazing. Ash couldn't remember the last time he had tasted anything aside from berry stew or soup.

"Ash, are okay?" May asked, Ash had hardly moved after he had tasted the noodles.

Ash made a coughing grunt noise, signaling that he was okay.

May's eyes widened, _he made a noise! _May thought, _He actually made a noise!_

Deciding to try to pick up a conversation, May spoke up. "I brought the noodles with me for the journey up the mountain, but Gary already had food prepared so I never got to fix them," May said, "So I figured I wouldn't let them go to waste and cooked some for us all."

Ash smiled gratefully, and grunted as he ate a bit more of his noodles.

_I'm making progress! _May thought, _told you, Gary.  
><em>  
>"Pika pika,"<p>

May looked down at the floor, and saw Pikachu still had his face into the bowl of noodles, devouring it without even using his hands.

"Looks like Pikachu is enjoying it as well," May said with a laugh. Ash let out a slight chuckle as he watched his Pokémon eat.

May closed her eyes and took in Ash's chuckle. Oh how long had she been waiting to hear his laugh? Even a chuckle was satisfying.

"It's so good to hear you laugh," May said unintentionally, quickly covering her mouth after saying so. Ash raised a brow and took another bite of his noodles.

May blushed slightly at her comment, now avoiding eye contact with Ash. He finished his noodles and happily rubbed his stomach. Suddenly, Ash let out a loud burp, startling May.

There was a quick moment of silence before May burst out into a fit of laughter. A smiled crawled onto Ash's face, and he too began to chuckle, a little more audible than before.

_He's slowly breaking through;_ May thought as she laughed, _He's breaking through his own barrier of silence. Now I just need to think of a way to completely bring it down.  
><em>  
>May got her laughing under control and stopped. She stood up from the table and took her, Ash's, and Pikachu's empty bowls and walked over to the sink. She grabbed the towel and soup and began to scrub away at one of the bowl.<p>

Ash walked up next to her and took the bowl and towel from her. With a gentle smile, he began scrubbing the bowl himself. May smiled and nodded.

"Oh, you're such a gentleman," She said playfully, nudging his arm before walking out of the kitchen.

Finding she didn't have anything to do, May looked around the room. There really wasn't much in the living room aside from a rug and a few seats. May sat down in one of the hard seats and began to ponder on what her next step would be.

"ChuChuPi!" Pikachu said as he hopped into the room, leaping into May's lap.

"Hey there, Pikachu," May said, ruffling the Pokémon's fur, "Did you see what happened back there?"

Pikachu's face lit up and he shook his head excitedly, "Chu pika pika!" he said happily.

"I think I'm finally getting through!" May told him, "He is making noises like grunts and chuckles; I just need something big to get him to talk!"

Pikachu nodded and waved his arms, "Pi Chu kachu pika?" he asked.

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet," May told Pikachu, "That's what I'm thinking about right now..."

May heard footsteps and looked over at the doorway. Ash was standing at the door; he stepped into the room and sat down. He let out a long sigh and gave May a weary smile

An idea popped into May's head. "Hey Ash," She said, "Want to go for a walk?"

Ash glanced outside, the sun was beginning to set, but it had yet to become dark. He grunted and stood up, grabbing his jacket. May stood up and walked over to the door. She was about to take her jacket off the hanger but Ash grabbed it off first.

"Ash, what are you-?" May began, but Ash gently spun her around and helped her put on the jacket. May giggled, "You really are a gentleman," she said.

Ash chuckled and opened the front door. Pikachu hopped on his shoulder and they all stepped outside.

Not really knowing which direction they would go, May trailed behind Ash as he stepped out of the cavity in the mountain and across the blanket of snow. Eventually they reached an obvious path laid out between the trees and bushes that were scattered about.

May shivered as they walked down the path. "I don't understand why you would want to live up here," May said, "It's s-so cold."

Ash just chuckled and patted her back.

"Why not live on a relaxing, warm beach or something?" May continued, "It would be so much more en-!"

May's foot suddenly slipped on an icy surface, causing her to fall. She reached out and grabbed Ash's jacket for support, but ended up pulling him down as well. They had been approaching a slope, so when they slipped and fell, they began to tumble down the hill together. Pikachu was lucky enough to have hopped off of Ash, avoiding the tumble down the slope.

May and Ash held onto each other tightly as they rolled down the hill together. They eventually reached the foot of the slope and slowed to a stop. The tumble ended with May lying on top of Ash, both covered in snow.

The two teens looked at each other for a moment, before bursting into laughter. Even Ash let out a full, long, loud laugh.

"Aw man," May said, still giggling, and not bothering to get off of Ash, "That was epic, we should do it again."

Ash, of course, didn't reply.

May sighed frustrated, "Dang it Ash!" She said playfully, banging her fist against his chest "Will anything make you speak!" May got up on her hands and knees, but her body was still over Ash, preventing him from getting up.

Ash simply shrugged at May response. May sighed again and looked him in the eye, and another idea popping into her head. "Well... If this doesn't work... I don't know what will," She said.

With that, May lowered her body, laying on Ash again, and pressed her lips against his... Kissing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah... It is so hard to write a chapter with only one character capable of speaking English... So... Hard...<strong>

**Meh, anyways... This is the second to the last chapter, meaning the next chapter will be the last, and a good many things will be revealed!**

**So yeah... Um... Don't forget... To um... Review?**

**And if you haven't already, be sure to add me to your Authors Alerts so you are the first to know is when I update!**

**The Shiny Gengar**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Why? How? Who?**

* * *

><p><strong>You guys never cease to surprise me. When I looked back at the four fics I had written, I thought for sure this would be the least popular. I don't know why, but I thought you guys would find the other stories more interesting. But you all proved me wrong, this has been by far the most popular fic. So yeah, thanks for throwing me off.<strong>

**The one thing I have learned from the internet is that, even if you don't think people will like something because it's odd or unusual, post it anyways, it might be the most successful thing ever. I used to do graphic design for people, and when I thought something was too strange, but posted it anyways, people always loved it more than anything else.**

**So there is your life lesson of the day. Don't doubt yourself, post it anyways.**

**Yeah, so this will be the conclusion of this story, which saddens me. It was one of the hardest stories to write, yet still so much fun!**

**I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

><p><em>May lowered her body, laying on Ash again, and pressed her lips against his... Kissing him.<em>

* * *

><p>Ash's eyes went wide as May's lips met his. May grabbed his head with both of her hands and pressed her lips against his, adding pressure.<p>

Ash didn't know what to do; did he want it to stop? Did he want to continue? He was paralyzed, so he did the only thing he could do.

"M-" Ash tried to say, but it was muffled by May's kiss. May noticed his attempt to say something, and broke the kiss, But not getting up off of him.

"Mmm…" Ash tried to say. It had been so long since he had actually spoke, he felt as if he had lost his voice, it was like trying to get an old clock to work after years of not being used.

"… Mmm…" Ash continued, trying to speak.

"You can do it, Ash," May urged, "Talk to me."

Pikachu had watched the scene unfold and scurried down the slope. He came to a stop next to Ash, watching his trainer and best friend try to speak. Despite the fact the Pikachu heard Ash talk to him through telepathy, he still longed to hear his trainer speak words aloud, there was something different about the audible communication that Pikachu liked so much better.

"M-M-Ma-" Ash continued trying.

May grabbed his left hand with her right. "You can do this, Ash," May said, "I understand it's hard, but you can do it."

"Pika Pikachu, PikaPi," Pikachu said, patting Ash on the shoulder.

"_may_..." He said weakly, his voice all scratchy and shaky. Ash covered his mouth and coughed several times. "M-May...?"

Tears began to build up in May's eyes. As well as Pikachu's, eyes. "Yeah Ash?" She asked, she was about to burst in happiness after hearing his voice again.

"W-what wa-as th-th-that for?" Ash asked.

May smiled and sighed. "Catching two Pokémon with one Pokéball, I guess," she told him.

Ash chuckled, "Y-you c-can't-t cat-tch t-two P-Po-Pokémon in one Po-Pokéball..." he said, "T-that's-s i-impossib-b-ble..."

May sweat-dropped, "It was a metaphor, dummy!" She playfully knocked on his head.

Ash tilted his head and raised a brow. "w-what?" he asked, he let out another cough. His voice still sounded extremely scratchy.

May rolled her eyes, "I mean, I accomplished two objectives in one action."

Ash raised his brow again, "What w-were the two ob-b-bject-tives?"

May laid her head down, not wanting to look Ash in the eye. "One, I wanted to get that mouth of yours to starting talking again, and second, to get a message across to you."

Ash tilted his head again, "W-what was th-the message?" he asked, coughing again.

May sighed and lifted her head again, looking at him, "You asked a lot of questions..."

Ash shrugged, "You don't give very c-clear answers..."

May sighed and laid her head back down on Ash's chest. "So what w-were you trying t-to tell me?" Ash asked.

May sweat-dropped, "Isn't it obvious?" She asked, "I like you! Gosh darn it! Why else would I kiss you?"

May was blushing a dark red at this point, but Ash couldn't tell. "Maybe... Uh... I-I had noodle on my lip?"

"Dear Arceus, you're hopeless..." May grumbled, but she smiled none the less, "But maybe that's why I've been so attracted to you."

"Wait..." Ash asked, "How long have y-you been attracted t-to me?"

May continued to lie on Ash, but readjusted her position. "Oh, I don't know... I think it started in Sinnoh..." She looked at Ash, preparing to explain. "I didn't realize what was there until it was gone," she told him, "When I left for Johto, I felt like something was wrong... When I met back up with you in Sinnoh, I realized what was missing."

"What?" Ash asked.

"A piece of my heart," May said, clenching her hand close to her chest "You had taken it, and went off to Sinnoh with it."

Ash blinked a few times, "I didn't mean to," he said.

May laughed at his ignorance, "That's not a bad thing, doofus..." she said.

Ash coughed several times. "I don't think my voice will completely come back for a while," Ash said, suddenly changing the subject, his voice indeed still sounded scratchy.

"I'm just happy to hear your voice," May said, quickly kissing Ash again.

Ash smiled at May before looking at Pikachu. "Looks like I'm fixed, buddy," Ash said, ruffling Pikachu's fur. The electric type squealed in happiness and hugged Ash's head.

"Fixed?" May asked, getting off of Ash and lying down in the snow next to him. Now that May was no longer lying on top of Ash, Pikachu happily hopped up to where she had previously been, and snuggled into the warm spot she had left.

Ash sighed and stroked Pikachu's back. "I haven't told you why I came up to Mount S-Silver."

May scooted closer to Ash, "No, you didn't, what happened?"

* * *

><p><em>"This is it, Pikachu... It's time..."<em>

_He and Pikachu were walking down one of the many halls of Anabel's Battle Tower. They had been staying there for a short while. Ash was learning to communicate to Pokémon through telepathy._

_"Wow, this is nerve wrecking..." Ash told Pikachu as he sat down in front of the television phone._

_..._

_"Maybe I should wait..." He said, "I'll do this some other time, when I'm not as nervous..."_

_Ash was about to stand up, but Pikachu began to protest. "Pika Pika Pikachu Pi!" he said._

_Ash sighed in defeat, "You're right... I need to do this... It's for the best..."_

_With that, Ash pressed the power button on the television phone, which turned on and let out a low hum. Ash took a deep breath and carefully punched in a few numbers. The connecting screen briefly appeared before a familiar face appeared on it._

_"Hello, this is Nurse Joy, and you have contacted the Pokémon Center of Slateport City in the Hoenn region. How can I help you?" a familiar voice said through the speaker._

_"Hey Nurse Joy, is Dawn there?" Ash asked. Nurse Joy looked away from the screen and began to rummage through some paperwork. "Yes, there is a 'Dawn' staying here, would you like me to get her?" she asked._

_Ash smiled and nodded, "That would be great, thanks."_

_Nurse Joy disappeared off the screen to look for Dawn. Ash sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this, Pikachu."_

_After leaving Sinnoh, Ash began to miss Dawn... A lot. She was on his mind all the time. Ash decided to ask Anabel about it, and she suggested that perhaps Ash was attracted to Dawn. When Ash thought about it, he had always felt a strong connection to Dawn, if would make sense if he had, in-fact, fallen for her._

_He couldn't help but smile when he saw her face. He loved her peppy and energetic personality, in a way, it reminded him of himself. Their companionship, their high fives, their connection in general seemed to be enough proof._

_Ash had concluded that he liked Dawn... a lot. He felt like he almost couldn't concentrate on anything but Dawn._

_"Hey, Ash!"_

_Ash snapped from his thoughts and gulped. "H-Hey, Dawn," he said._

_Dawn looked a little concerned, "Ash, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale..."_

_"Pale?" Ash asked, "N-No, I'll dine- I mean- I'm fine..." he mentally face-palmed for acting like an idiot, he was talking to a friend, why couldn't he act normal?_

_"Are you sure? You don't seem normal?" Dawn asked._

_"I'm g-great..." Ash said, "Listen... Dawn... there's something really important that I need to tell you, and-"_

_"Oh! Ash hold that thought! I have super exciting news!" Dawn said happily, interrupting Ash._

_Ash tilted his head, "What?"_

_Dawn's smile grew even wider than before, "You remember my rival, Kenny?" She asked._

_Ash exchanged glances with Pikachu. "Uh, yeah..." he told her._

_"Weeellllll," Dawn said, sounding slightly embarrassed, "He and I are together!"_

_Ash shook his head, "What?" He asked._

_"Together, you know, like a couple!" Dawn said, happily throwing her hands in the air, "Kenny come over here! Ash is on the phone!"_

_Ash's heart sunk, and a wave of disbelief swept over him._

_Oh no... He thought._

_"Hey, Ash," Kenny said, cheerfully, "Did you hear the news?"_

_Ash couldn't reply, his jaw had gone slack and he stared at the screen. Dawn let out a laugh, "Look at his face, Ash, you're such a goofball!" Dawn said as she and Kenny laughed. Ash on the other hand, was not laughing, he felt as if he was dying inside._

_"You're a goofball!" Kenny told Dawn._

_"Well then you are too!" Dawn said back. They laughed again before beginning to kiss each other._

_"N-n-no..." Ash said under his breath, "D-Dawn..."_

* * *

><p>The two teens and Pikachu sat in the snow silently.<p>

"Pika pika..." Pikachu said sadly, breaking the silence. Even if he wasn't attracted to Dawn like Ash had been, he felt his pain. Pikachu reflected Ash sadness more than any of his other Pokémon, and it always got him down in the dumps thinking about it.

"She broke my heart, and didn't even realize it," Ash said as he gazed up at the sky, watching it slowly grow darker. "She... B-Broke me..."

"Ash... I'm so sorry," May said. Although it slightly stung to hear that Ash had like Dawn first, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"After that... I went into a long, hard depression... And I felt like I had lost my will to live," Ash explained. "I snuck away from the Battle Tower without even saying goodbye to Anabel, snuck to the Pokémon Ranch in Pallet Town and got all of my Pokémon, and came up here..."

Ash sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I had mastered how to communicate with Pokémon through telepathy," he explained, "So I had no reason to speak aloud... And eventually completely stopped talking."

May nodded, the explanation filled in a few holes, "So, what about Buizel? What happened to him?"

Ash sighed and looked at May sadly. "As I came up here... I tried to forget about Dawn. Buizel was originally Dawn's Pokémon, so every time I looked at him, he reminded me of her."

May tilted her head. "And?" She asked.

Ash took a deep breath, "So I released him... I told him that loved him, but I just couldn't bare the memories of Dawn," Ash said sadly, his eyes watering. "I don't know where he is right now..."

May looked up at the sky; it must have pained Ash to part with his Pokémon like that, in addition to the whole Dawn situation. It's was no wonder he was so depressed and quiet.

"Wow," May said, "Why did you move up to the top of Mount Silver, of all places?" She was hoping to change the subject and the mood of the conversation.

"To toughen up my Pokémon," Ash said, "The harsh weather is great for training... Plus, I hoping to be in a place no one would find me."

May let out a laugh, "I guess that didn't work."

"Yeah, I guess not," Ash said, also laughing, "Speaking of which, how did you find me."

May looked at him, recalling everything that had happened. "Well, I went over to Pallet Town to visit you," she began, "And when I got there, I heard about your disappearance. This trainer by the name of Lyra claimed to have battled a trainer like you up on Mount Silver."

Ash raised a brow, "Oh? Did she have an obnoxiously large white hat with a red bow, and brown pigtails that defied gravity?" he asked.

May snapped her fingers and smiled, "That's her."

Ash let out a low growl. "So she is the one responsible for all this." he grumbled.

May laughed again. "Yep," She said, "Anyways, Gary and I began to think the trainer she had talked about was actually you, so we came up here."

Ash nodded, and began to get back up. "Was it worth the trip up? Climbing up Mount Silver is a horror story," Ash said, "I would know."

May smiled and stood up as well. "It was totally worth with," she said with a smile.

Smiling as well, Ash leaned forward and hugged May, surprising the girl. "Thanks, May," he said, "Thanks for fixing me..."

Finally reacting, May hugged Ash back, "No problem."

Ash let go of May and backed up a little, "I don't know how I can repay you," he told her.

May smiled and looked towards the direction of Pallet Town. "Come back home," She said, "Ash, your mother is miserable, and all your friends are really upset."

Ash looked at May for moment, considering whether or not he should take her offer. "What about Dawn?" he asked,

May shook her head, "Forget about Dawn. You're over her, now... Right?"

Ash thought for another moment before a smirk appeared on his face. "You're right," he agreed, "I am over her... I... Have you now..."

* * *

><p>May, Ash, and Pikachu, had returned to the cabin, and Ash began to pack his things. He let out a sigh and looked around, "I'm so ready to leave this place," he told Pikachu, his voice was slowly returning, but it was still scratchy "All it reminds me of are bitter memories..."<p>

May walked into the room, kissing Ash as she passed by. "Although... I guess it wasn't completely bad..." Ash said as he watched May disappear around the corner.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said, also looking about the cabin.

"You're ready to leave too, eh?" Ash asked, "Well that's good, because we're leaving as soon as possible."

He finished throwing his Pokéballs, clothes, and other belongings into his backpack and stepped into the room May was in.

"Ready to go?" She asked. Ash smiled and nodded. The three stepped out of the cabin, and into the snow. "Ugh, I'm not looking forward to the trip down the mountain," May grumbled.

Ash chuckled, "Actually, it won't be as hard as you expect." With that, he and Pikachu walked in the opposite direction May had anticipated, and disappeared around the cabin.

"Ash! Wait up!" May exclaimed, dashing after them. She ran around to the back of the cabin and stopped short when she saw were she was.

"I never showed you where the final tunnel led to," Ash explained, he was standing at the entrance of the cave. "Follow me."

With that, he and Pikachu went into the cave and May trailed close behind. "Prepare to be amazed," Ash said jokingly as they approached the fork.

They entered the middle tunnel and walked down it in silence. "So where does this lead to?" May asked.

Ash smiled at her, "You'll see, you'll see."

The tunnel was slanted; it was obvious they were heading downward. After bumping into several Zubats and other Pokémon, taking several turns and rounding corners, and tripping over a few rocks. May could finally see to exit of the tunnel.

"Last one to the exit is a rotten Exeggcute!" Ash said, breaking into a run.

May smiled to herself, he was already turning back to his old self. "Hey! No fair!" She shouted back. She chased after him to the exit.

When they reached the exit, May let out a gasp. Mount Silver loomed over them, and through lots of trees and bushes, she could see a town. "This is the foot of Mount Silver, there's the Pokémon Center and the train station!" she turned around and looked at Ash, "We didn't have to go down the mountain the hard way!" she sounded very please.

"Well, how else did you expect me to get supplies? See the super market is over there," Ash said, pointing towards the familiar building, "I wouldn't carry it all up the mountain in the snow, this tunnel is a thousand times easier."

"Tell me about it," May grumbled.

* * *

><p>May and Ash had hopped on the next train headed to Pallet Town. May watched the landscape rush by as Ash watched Mount Sliver slowly shrink and eventually disappear.<p>

"So what will you be doing after you visit Pallet Town?" May asked Ash.

He thought for moment before shrugging. "I don't know, I'll probably head back over to Unova, and get all the badges," he said.

"Oh..." May said, looking back out the window.

...

"Hey, you should come with me," Ash suggested.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu agreed.

May looked back at them. "R-really? I-I would hate to be a bother," she said bashfully.

"You wouldn't be a bother," Ash told her, "What where you planning on doing?"

May began to count off the regions she had gone through, "Uh, well I went through Hoenn and Kanto with you, after that I went to Johto, and I just finished my journey through Sinnoh. so that leaves-"

"Unova!" Ash finished her sentence. "Listen, May, you kissed me, now you have to travel with me."

May laughed, "Oh, I guess you're right, it comes with the package," she replied.

* * *

><p>"Oh man..." Ash groaned as he stood in front of his house. "What happened to this place."<p>

May patted his shoulder, "Your mom stopped taking care of it after your disappearance."

"Whoa... Man is she gonna have a fit when she sees me..." Ash said.

May shrugged. "Maybe I should break the news to her gently, and then you can show yourself," May suggested. Ash nodded and walked off the porch, hiding out of sight.

***Ding, dong***

May rang the doorbell, and heard footsteps behind the door. The doorknob jiggled and Ash's mom opened the door.

"Oh, hello, May," Mrs. Ketchum said, "What brings you here?"

May smiled, rubbing her hands together. "I have some news, um... Regarding Ash."

Mrs. Ketchum's eyes grew wide, "Really? What is it?"

May chuckled and rubbed the back of her hand, "You're not going to believe this, but... He's alive and well."

Mrs. Ketchum's reaction surprised May; she bent over and grabbed her shoulders. "He is! Really? Where is he!" She asked franticly, hungry for more information.

"He's... Uh... Right here..." May said. On cue, Ash walked back into sight with Pikachu, his mother froze at his sight.

"Hey, Mom," Ash said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"A-Ash?" Mrs. Ketchum, she stuttered as if she was seeing a ghost Pokémon. She let go of May and rushed to Ash, hugging her son tightly.

"Oh Ashykins!" Mrs. Ketchum exclaimed. May did her best to hold back a snort from hearing Ash's nickname. "Where on earth have you been?" she asked.

"T-training..." Ash said.

May looked closely at the hugging family. "Mrs. Ketchum, are you okay?" she asked.

"I-I'm fine," Her eyes were all watery; she sniffed and wiped a tear off her face. "Oh, thank Arceus you're okay." She took several deep breaths, trying to get her emotions under control. May was indeed surprised by Mrs. Ketchum's reaction; she didn't think she would be so dramatic and emotional.

"Hey, Ash," May said, knowing he wanted him mother to release him from the crushing embrace. "Let's head down to Professor Oak's Lab, I'm sure everyone will want to see you."

"Y-yeah," Ash said, "That's a great idea..."

His mother finally let go of him, kissing his forehead before letting him go. "I'll be back soon, Mom," Ash assured her.

As they walked down the path, May finally let out her laugh. "_Oh, Ashykins..._" She mimicked, clasping her hands together.

Ash rolled his eyes and growled, "Oh shut up."

* * *

><p>Ash knocked on the front door and stepped back, waiting patiently for it to open. With a creak, the door swung open, revealing a surprised Gary Oak.<p>

"Ash?" He blurted, he glanced at May, who nodded and put on a proud face. "Down so soon, eh?" He asked.

...

"And I can talk now too," Ash said, Gary almost fell backwards in surprise.

"H-Holy Miltank!" He exclaimed, "Tracy, Gramps, come look at this!"

In a matter of seconds, Tracy and Professor Oak were at the door, both just as surprised as Gary had been.

"Whoa! Ash, is that really you?" Tracy asked.

"Haha, yep!" Ash said happily, but his voice still sounded a bit rusty.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu added.

Gary pulled May aside as Ash began to talk with Tracy and Professor Oak. "How'd you do it?" he asked, still amazed, "I didn't expect you guys for months, if not at all! It only took you a couple of days!"

May giggled, "Oh, I kissed him." She said casually.

Gary looked at her for a minute, checking to see if she was being serious. "Wow, good thinking, it looks like it worked," He told her.

"Yep," May said proudly, "and when I succeeded, I couldn't wait to see that priceless face you made back there at the door."

Gary rolled his eyes, "Oh give me a break..."

* * *

><p>When Ash, May, and Pikachu returned home, they were greeted by the scent of a large feast laid out on the table. Ash and Pikachu's jaw almost fell off their mouths when they saw it.<p>

"Oh man," Ash said, his body literally began to shake and vibrate with excitement.

May noticed a confused look on Mrs. Ketchum's face. "You see, Ash has been living off of berry soup and stew for the last several months... He probably is excited about the variety." May explained.

***Ring!* *Ring!***

Mrs. Ketchum looked in the direction of the TV phone. "I'll get it," she said, rushing off towards it. Ash was about to sit down and eat, but his mother returned. "Ash, it's for you," she said.

Ash sighed and got up from the table. "I should have seen that coming," he grumbled. He and Pikachu stepped out of the room, May decided to follow them.

Ash sat down in front of the TV phone, and froze.

"Hey, Ash!" said a familiar voice through the phone.

May got a better look at the screen and gasped when she saw the familiar blue haired girl's face plastered across the screen.

"D-Dawn?" Ash asked, barely able to speak.

"I heard that you returned after your disappearance, so I thought I would call and say hello!" She said cheerfully.

Ash couldn't speak; the words couldn't come out of his mouth… again. May popped her head in-between the phone and Ash. "Hey, Dawn!" She said.

Dawn face brightened, "Hey, May! Long time, no see!"

May smiled, "It has been a long time," she admitted, "How have you been?"

The two talk for a few minutes as Ash pulled himself together. He laid a hand on May's shoulder, causing her to look at him. He nodded, assuring her he was ready.

"Well, I'll give you back to Ash," May said, "Bye, Dawn!"

"Bye, May!" Dawn replied. May move away from the camera, but still kept close, holding onto Ash's hand to give him reassurance.

"So where did you go off to, Ash?" Dawn asked, "You had me and Kenny worried sick."

At the sound of Kenny's name, Ash winced slightly. May squeezed his hand, smiling at him.

"S-sorry D-Dawn..." Ash stuttered, "I went-t on a-a... Um... training t-thing..."

Dawn smiled and nodded. "Still practicing to be the very best, why am I not surprised?"

She and Ash both laughed, May smiled as Ash began to loosen up.

"We should hang out sometime," Dawn suggested, "Get you a girlfriend and go on a double date or something."

Ash blushed and scratched the back of his head. "I actually already have a girlfriend," he told Dawn.

Dawn tilted her head, "Really? Who?" When Ash didn't reply, and glanced at May, a sly grin appeared on Dawn's face. "You and May? That's awesome!"

* * *

><p>Ash and May were sitting on Ash's bed together; Pikachu had fallen asleep at the foot of the bed.<p>

"Thanks for saving me during that conversation with Dawn," Ash said gratefully, "I don't know what could have happened if you hadn't intervened the way you had."

May smiled and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. "That's what I'm here for," she said, "To fix all your problems."

She and Ash both laughed. "Well could to deal with Charizard?" he asked, "He's been a little defiant lately."

May laughed again, "I'll see what I can do."

...

Ash took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair. "Thanks again for everything, May," he sighed. "I was really stuck deep in my isolated, little shell, but you found me... And no matter how hard I resisted, you dragged me out of that shell."

May chuckled and kissed Ash on the cheek. "You're welcome... anytime..."

...

"... Ashykins."

"GOSH DARN IT! WOULD YOU DROP THAT ALREADY?"

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said before, this was probably the hardest story I have ever written, that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy writing it.<strong>

**But boy, I don't suggest writing a story like this, unless you are really looking for a challenge. I didn't realize how difficult this would actually be, the fact that Ash couldn't talk was just a huge problem.**

**Oh well. Anyways, I'll be finishing up my other stories in the next few days as well, and then I'll post**** my next big project, so be sure to put me in your alerts.**

**Until next time.**

_**The Shiny Gengar**_


End file.
